


Diamond Soul

by johnthemagnificent



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnthemagnificent/pseuds/johnthemagnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wandering girl, a forgotten general, a disgraced sister. Welcome to Diamond Soul, where the world leaves its unwanted (posted from fanfiction.net with permission from original author)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. strangers in the woods

The forests of eastern Fiore were eerily quiet that morning, the only sounds coming from the occasional gust of wind. But deeper within the winding wood, there was another sound. The sound of someone walking. The only person currently present in the forest was Abby Copperfield. Abby was a petite young lady of 21, clad in a dark blue jacket and skirt, with a green bandana around her slender neck. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, as to keep it from getting caught by stray branches. She stopped for a moment to inspect a map she had been carrying. She stared at the red circle marking her destination. “Should just be a few more miles,” she said, rolling the map back up. She continued down for about a mile more, uninterrupted, before she noticed an odd figure just a ways ahead. It was not until she had walked further, closer to the figure, that she could make out features. It was a man, around her age, dressed in a light brown hooded trenchcoat. She would’ve noticed more about him, had her eye not immediately drawn to the profusely bleeding wound in his side. Abby wasted no time, rushing to the man’s side and shaking him. “Sir! Sir! Say something, please!” No response. She felt for a pulse. There, but barely. He needed treatment, and he needed it immediately. Thankfully, Abby had planned for the eventuality of her being injured, and had a medical kit on her person.

After several minutes of treating the wound with medicinal herbs and minor healing wards, the man was finally stable enough for Abby to breathe easy. Abby looked to the horizon, which held her destination. There was no way she was carrying this man all the way there, nor was there the slightest possibility that she would carry him the many miles back to the nearest town. And she couldn’t very well leave the guy here. She huffed and pouted, sitting on a large root and placing her chin in her hands. With luck, he would wake up soon. 

Abby had fallen asleep where she sat around two hours ago, and it had grown dark by the time she woke up. What had awoken her was the sound of her charge groaning and stirring, signifying he was waking up. Abby scrambled down to his side, where she more closely inspected his face. With his chiseled features and bone white hair that practically radiated grace and mystery, one might’ve been able to call this man handsome, were that his face not blanketed with scars and minor burns. One scar stood out in particular, running down the right side of his face and over his right eye like a canyon in his skin. As his pale blue eyes opened, she noted that the right eye was a glass prosthetic, yet moved and dilated like a normal eye. His eyes stopped on hers, and the two gazed for exactly ten seconds. Finally, the man broke the silence with a groan of frustration. “Dammit all,” he said in a voice surprisingly smooth, given his appearance. “I really am dead, aren’t I?” He put a hand to his face, rubbing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I would think not,” said Abby, who pulled her head back. 

The man forced himself into an upright cross legged position and stared at her. “And why not?”

Abby blinked and smiled a bit. “Well, I saved you. You’re lucky I found you when I did. Any longer, you’d be dead.” 

He glared at her. “And did it ever occur to you that that was the plan?”

“What?”

The man waved it off. “Nevermind, it doesn’t matter now. I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Douglas Murdoch, yours?” Douglas offered Abby his hand with a smile.

Abby smiled back and took his offered hand. “Abby. Abby Copperfield. Can you walk?”

Douglas rose to his feet as if he hadn’t been stabbed at all. “Reasonably,” he said. “Pain and I are comfortable in each other’s company. As I’m sure you can tell.” He gestured to his face with his hand.

“Good,” said Abby, who also stood. “Well, I mean, not good, just that  you can walk back to the village on your own, I need to get going. It was nice meeting you though.” Abby briskly walked back down the path. She had wasted enough time. However, the sound of footsteps behind her said that she was being followed. “Um, town is the other way.” she turned and told Douglas, who was ten paces behind her.

“I can see it in your eyes,” he replied. “You have somewhere important to be, and something important to do. You saved my life, so the least I can do in return is aid you, ma’am.”

“Really, you don’t owe me anything,” Abby said as stern as she could muster. “Now then, I-”

“The longer we spend arguing about my debt to you, the more sun we lose. And something tells me you don’t want to lose any more. So what say you just accept my help for now and kick me out once it is done?”

Abby sighed, and it was her turn to pinch the bridge of her nose. He reminded her a bit too much of someone she knew. “Fine! But there’s a chance there’ll be trouble, so you best be able to handle yourself in a fight.”

Douglas shrugged. “I dabble.” Douglas caught up to Abby and the two continued through the forest.

Another few miles later, they came upon a hill overlooking Abby’s destination. It was a castle. One that must have been thousands of years old, yet appeared completely untouched by time. “Fascinating,” Douglas said under his breath. He turned to Abby, noting the fierce determination with which she glared at the castle in question. “I’m guessing this is our destination?”

“Yes,” said Abby. “Well, to be honest, I’m not here for the castle. We’re looking for the ones inside.”

“Mmhm,” Douglas replied, looking back to the castle to study the outside for an alternate way in. “Assault or rescue?”

“Rescue. Four targets, two extras that might be a problem.”

Douglas nodded. “So, shall we take the front door? Because I’m having trouble finding another way in.”

“I’ve been here on my own before, and there hasn’t been anyone else in the castle, so we should be able to take the front.” Abby stood up, followed by Douglas.

“Lead the way, ma’am.” Douglas gestured to the path leading downhill to the castle. Abby nodded and walked briskly down the path. Douglas followed close behind her. “So, how did you find this castle? It looks as though it was built thousands of years ago.”

“I didn’t find it, some friends of mine did. The first time we came here, I was forced to leave them behind. Now, I’m here to get them out.”

The strain in Abby’s voice was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. “That’s all I need to know, if you don’t want to talk about it anymore, it’s alright,” Douglas said.

Abby turned to Douglas and smiled. “Thanks.”

Douglas smiled back. “Anytime. Now then, I think we’ve kept your friends waiting long enough.”

Abby sighed. “Yeah. Too long.”

Soon, the two were staring down the large wooden doors of the castle. Douglas turned to Abby with a smirk. “Shall I knock, ma’am?” he asked.

Abby giggled. “If you think you can handle it.”

Douglas wound up a kick and struck the door with all his might. The mighty wooden doors flew off their hinges and flew down the main hall of the castle as if they were made of paper. “Not bad, not bad at all,” said Abby.

Douglas gave a curt bow. “I aim to please, ma’am.” He gestured to the doorway for Abby to go in first. Abby obliged and entered the castle. The familiar atmosphere sent a chill down her spine as the memories flooded back. 

_ Onee-chan, Amina, everybody, I’m finally here. Just wait a little bit longer…  _ Her determination renewed, Abby and her new companion ventured further into the castle. 

 


	2. first meetings

While the outside of the castle was remarkably pristine for its age, the inside was much more of what Douglas expected. Grass growing through cracked stone, banners old and torn beyond recognition of whatever crest they once beheld. Douglas was at a loss for what the hell could still be holding up this place. But now wasn’t the time. “So, do you know where they are?” he asked Abby.

“Yeah, I remember,” she said. “It’ll take us a bit to get there, but I know the way. Follow me.”

“Of course.” With that, the two ventured deeper into the castle.

After an hour of walking down twisting halls and turning corridors, Abby finally thought up something to ask her mysterious new companion. “So, how did you get injured in the first place?” she asked.

“Bandits,” Douglas replied with a shrug. “Got them all, but not before one of them got me. I wouldn’t have made it to the nearest town in time, so I found a nice tree and took a nap.”

Abby turned around, frowning. “You would’ve died.”

“And what would I do about it?” asked Douglas. “Besides, it just felt like the right time.”

“What do you mean?” Abby asked.

“Perhaps I’ll tell you at a better time.” Douglas pointed past her to a set of large doors. “Is that the place?”

Abby sighed and nodded. “Yeah, that’s it.” Abby approached the door and gestured toward it. “Do you mind?”

Douglas nodded. “Not at all,” he said, kicking down the doors as he did with the previous set. Once the doors were gone, Douglas could see inside. It was a mostly empty room, save for a small group of people standing in the center, unmoving. One was a woman around Abby’s age with short dark blue hair. Two were obviously brothers, given their shared facial structures. There was another woman with disgustingly bright purple hair along with a dog, and finally-

Douglas’s eyes stopped on the blonde woman among the group. “Abby,” he said. “Are these…?”

“My friends,” She finished for him, “Yeah.”

“And that woman there, what is her name?”

Abby turned to Douglas with a raised eyebrow. “Why do you want to know?”

“I think I’ve seen her before, but I’m not sure. What is her name?”

“Um, that’s Amina. You know her?”

Douglas shook his head. “No, I was mistaken. Now then, we should free them from...whatever this is.” Douglas and Abby approached the frozen group, Douglas raising the hood of his trenchcoat over his face. As Abby knelt in front of her friends, Douglas took a closer look at their condition. Time seemed to be completely frozen for them. They didn’t even seem aware of what was happening. Douglas pushed the red headed man’s eyes further open to inspect his pupils. “No reaction,” he said. He put a finger beneath his nose. “Strange. I can feel wind, but it’s just as frozen as it comes out of his nose. Like he was in the process of breathing when this happened.”

“It’s a time curse,” Abby said, drawing a magic circle on the floor in front of them. “And after all these years, I finally have a counterspell. Well, one that works. Stand back.” Douglas obliged Abby’s orders, and the blonde placed her hands on the circle. She spoke in tongues long lost to the memory of time, causing the circle to erupt into bright blue and yellow, which swirled around their intended targets like a hurricane. After a moment, the wind vanished, and the group was left standing there. About a second passed before the entire group collapsed on the ground. 

Abby immediately ran to the side of the dark haired girl. “Onee-chan!” she yelled, shaking her.

Douglas quickly joined Abby and placed two fingers on the woman’s neck. “She’s alive, just knocked out. How long were they here?”

“8 years,” Abby said. “And I’ve spent every moment of those years putting together that spell. I just...I finally did it.” Abby hugged the unconscious Sora, trying to hold back her joyful tears. 

Douglas watched the girl weep with joy, and slowly extended his hand to her shoulder. But pulled it back when he heard the others stirring. 

One of the red-heads was the first one up, groaning and rubbing his forehead as he got to his knees. “What the hell was-” He stopped talking when his eyes landed on Abby, “Uh... Abby?”

“Nico!” She laid the dark haired girl down on the ground gently and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him.

Nico hugged her back awkwardly, “Well, you seem… Taller.”

“Nico,” Abby said, her voice muffled by his shoulder. “It’s been, it’s been so long.”

Nico’s eyes shot open and he held Abby by the shoulders in front of him. “Wait? How long has it been?”

“8 years, according to her,” said Douglas, who was behind Abby, looking down at Nico.

“8 years,” Nico said to himself, averting his eyes to the ground, as if the cracked stone would provide him anything other than inanimate indifference. He then looked back up at Douglas. “Wait a minute, who are you?”

Before Abby could answer, Douglas simply said. “Nobody of importance, I assure you. Besides, I think we have bigger problems at the moment.” Douglas turned back to the previous girl, drawing Nico’s attention.

“Sora!” Nico shouted, scrambling over to her. He slid to her side and cradled her head in his hand.

“She’ll be out for a while, and while your friends are stirring, we have at least a good few minutes,” Douglas said. He then turned to Abby, who was standing up. “Are we in any danger of attack?”

“We shouldn’t be,” Abby said. “I’ve been here several times, and I was never attacked.”

“Better safe than sorry.” Douglas walked over to the still unconscious Amina and started dragging her closer to the center of the room. “Help me get them into one place. We’ll then set up a perimeter just in case any unwanted visitors show up.” He gently laid Amina down and moved onto the dog.

“Abby, who is this guy?” Asked Nico, who was now carrying Sora bridal style.

“His name is Douglas,” Abby said. “I met him on the way here. I patched him up, so he said he’d help me.” 

“And what’s with the hood?”

Abby shrugged as she started dragging the other girl. “I don’t know, he just put it on when we walked in. I guess it is a bit chilly in here.”

After a minute, everyone who was unconscious was placed in a row in the center of the room. Douglas, Abby and Nico stood above them, watching them for any movement. “Okay,” Douglas said. “I’m going to need names.”

“Oh, right,” said Nico, who turned to Douglas with an outstretched hand. “Nico Maki, nice to meet cha. Abby already told me your name, Douglas.”

Douglas nodded and took Nico’s hand. “The pleasure is mine, Mr. Maki.” Douglas gestured to the others. “And them?”

Nico pointed to the other man. “The drooling one there is my brother, Darius.” His finger went to the dark haired woman. “That’s Sora.” Then to the blonde. “Amina.” The purple haired girl. “Sara.” Finally to the dog. “And that’s Hayate.”

Douglas nodded once more. “Understood,” he said. “Abby, you watch them in case they wake up, Nico, you go to the the eastern door, and I’ll take west.” 

Nico crossed his arms. “Not that I’m ungrateful for your help, but who put you in charge?” he asked.

Douglas took a step and was right in front of his face, looking him dead in the eye. “The longer we spend debating who leads, the more time a potential threat has to get the drop on us. We can worry about arbitrary things like who is the leader once everyone has awoken, but until then.” Douglas finished his sentence by pointing at the eastern door, keeping his steely gaze on Nico.

Nico gulped before nodding. “Y-yes sir,” he said, walking over to the door to keep watch. 

Douglas huffed, adjusted his coat, and walked over to the western door.

Abby meanwhile was ignoring the boys’ bickering and watching Sora. Keeping close attention for any signs of awakening. 

Nico leaned against the doorway of his assigned post and watched down the ruined hallway. Occasionally, he would steal glances to the unconscious Sora, gazing at her with subtle longing. Silent and restrained from years of practice, but there all the same. He should be over there with Abby. He should be the first thing Sora saw when she woke up, just like she was for him. 

And that lead Nico to another matter; why was he so easily brought into line by that Douglas character? When it all boiled down, he did have a point, but something about the way he ordered him, just made Nico fall into line. Perhaps a background in the military? Nico waved off this train of thought, tucking it away for later.

Douglas sat on a nearby stone and watched the western door like a wolf preying upon a hapless (and tasty) hiker. Though despite his calm outward appearance, his mind was racing. Not only was  _ that woman  _ here, but that other girl bore far too much resemblance to a certain ice wizard with whom he made acquaintance. Best he kept his distance for now, and the moment his curiosity is sated on just what is going on here, he’d better leave before he’s recognized.

That won’t be pretty for anyone involved. 

Abby’s focus would periodically shift between Sora and Douglas, checking on them both. Douglas’s behavior had completely shifted since they entered this room. It was suspicious shifts in behavior like this that made her right butt cheek itch. She had no idea why, it just did, and it was getting annoying. And she was definitely getting an explanation from him the first chance she got. But Abby was broken from her thoughts of inexplicably itching backsides by the sound of groaning coming from Sora and the others, signifying that they were waking up. Abby scrambled to Sora’s side, leaning over her. “Onee-chan!” she said, watching as her eyes drifted open and closed. Nico soon joined Abby and soon, Sora’s eyes fluttered open. “A...Abby…?” She asked through a dry mouth. 

Abby hugged Sora around the neck, sobbing into her shoulder. Over and over again, she repeated “you’re okay” into Sora’s shirt, now stained with tears. Sora, though not fully comprehending what was going on, hugged Abby back, stroking her back up and down. All the while, Nico watched the two with a warm smile, chuckling as Sora motioned to how tall Abby was now, mouthing her silent confusion to him.

Douglas watched the exchange from afar with as much detachment as he could muster. Despite that though, he felt an all too familiar feeling crop up. A feeling he thought he had killed years ago. But before he could debate with himself on what to do with this feeling, a rumbling shook the room. Then another, and another. It was footsteps. Something was coming. “Look alive, we’re going to have company!” Douglas shouted across the room. 

Abby and Sora shot up and looked around, while Nico rushed to the others and tried to wake them up faster. “C’mon ya idiots!” he said, shaking Darius’ limp body like one might shake a roofied rag doll. 

Abby helped Sora to her feet, holding her shoulders to keep her balanced. “We need to get you guys out of here.” Abby said. “Whatever’s coming is big and angry, and you’re in no shape to fight right now.”

“Well, someone’s gotta fight it.” said Sora, getting her second wind.

“I’ll handle it, just get them to safety first!” Douglas shouted, assuming a battle stance in front of the door.

Abby picked up Hayate, Nico draped Darius over his shoulder, and Sora banished her grogginess as best she could to pick Amina in her arms arms. The door was weakening, growing more cracks and dents as they made for the opposite door. “Just give us a few minutes, we’ll be back to help you!” Abby shouted to Douglas. Douglas simply responded with a thumbs up.

In the corner of his eye, Douglas saw Abby and the others make it to the door. He removed his hooded trenchcoat and threw it behind him. He then clapped his palms together and held them there. “I summon the demons that live in the wind, storm and seas. All chaotic spirits who rend this world, hear me now, grant me the strength to defeat my enemies-” streams of black smog drifted from between his palms. He pulled his hands apart, where the smog then gathered in a straight line bridging them. “Ascend from the void: Oblivion!” Douglas clasped the line of smoke with his right hand and held it out, where it then burst into physical form: that of a large scimitar with a blade as black as night. The door finally gave away to reveal a massive stone dragon with smoke billowing from its maw. Douglas stared it down with a glare that could sunder mountains.

As Amina drifted in and out of consciousness, she could just barely make out what was happening around her. Someone was carrying her, and something large was stomping towards them. But all other thoughts were broken by the sound of a familiar chant. And a voice she knew far too well. Her eyes opened just long enough to see a figure with bone white hair standing before the dragon, and she knew it was him. He was here. Douglas Murdoch was here, in Fiore.

And she was going to kill him...

 


	3. confrontation

_ Eh, I’ve killed bigger  _ Douglas thought to himself as he sized up his opponent. He winced as the fatigue began setting in. Summoning Oblivion was easy when done in regular intervals. But it had been some time since he needed her, so summoning her cut his power down by half, at least. Still, half was more than enough to break this beast. 

The dragon bellowed, swinging its claw down at Douglas. Douglas jumped out of the way, the claw smashing the ground he once stood on. Douglas landed and launched himself again, this time up to the dragon itself. Douglas swiped oblivion at the dragon’s face, slicing off a tooth from the monster’s maw. Though no blood was spilt, the dragon screamed in pain all the same. The dragon swung another claw, this time striking Douglas’s side and sending him crashing to the floor. 

Before Douglas could pull himself out of the small crater created by his crash, the dragon stomped down on his back, sending him back into the ground. 

Okay, this may be tougher than he thought...

Meanwhile…

Amina’s eyes finally creaked open, allowing the multicolored blobs around her to shape into her friends standing above her. “Amina! You’re awake!” said Abby, who pulled her into a hug.

“Ab...Abby?” Amina asked.

“Yeah, it’s a long story,” said Sora. “The important thing is that you’re awake, now let’s go kick some dragon ass!” Sora bounded down the hall. “Nico, look after Amina and the other two!”

Abby shot up. “Oh gods, Douglas! I forgot!” Abby stood up and followed Sora down the hallway back to the fight.

Douglas. The name crept in her mind like a spider in her brain. The logical side of her screamed for her to see reason. Douglas Murdoch couldn’t possibly be here. It was impossible.

But she needed to see. She needed to be sure. Amina forced herself to her feet, clutching onto the wall for support. 

Nico immediately ran over to Amina. “Just what the ‘ell do you think you’re doin’?” he asked.

“Abby and Sora...they don’t, they don’t know who they’re dealing with in there. I need to, need to help them,” she said. 

Nico caught her before she could collapse. “Woah there, big girl. You need another minute to get your bearin’s.”

Amina wanted to fight him, but seeing as how she didn’t even know which Nico to punch, she had to admit to herself that he was right.

All she could do now was pray she was wrong.

Meanwhile…

Douglas’s vision blurred back into focus, and he realized he was now in a wall. Before he could crawl out, a stone claw put him further into the wall.

The dragon loosened, believing its victory assured. Until a slicing, twisting pain ran up its arm. The artificial dragon screeched in agony as its stone arm fell into neatly cut pieces. Douglas flew out of the hole and onto the ground behind the dragon. Douglas wiped a trail of blood from his mouth and pointed his sword at the dragon. “Over here, beast!” he yelled.

The dragon turned to Douglas and let out another roar. Green flame erupted from its maw and flew towards the swordsman. Douglas’s eyes widened, not expecting such an attack. “Ah, shit…” he said as the flames threatened to engulf him.

Before they could, however, Abby tackled Douglas to the ground, out of the way of the attack. The flames continued past them, scorching and destroying the ground as well as the wall behind them. “Sora!” Abby shouted. “Finish it off!”

Through the flames, Douglas saw Sora standing there, staring down the dragon with a crazed smirk gracing her face. Sora braced herself for the fight. “Here we go,” she said. “Try not to bore me, stoney!” 

The dragon roared, charging at her with flaming maw. Sora held out her arms, and the beast simply stopped. Obviously not of its volition, as Douglas could plainly see the beast straining to break free of its mysterious binding. Sora’s smile grew as she lifted her hands into the air. The dragon as well floated into the air. “What did I say about boring me?!” Sora yelled, throwing her arms to the side, sending the dragon crashing along the ground and into the wall, where it and the wall and a portion of the ceiling collapsed into rubble.

Douglas and Abby watched the entire fight, Douglas’s eyes widened in awe at Sora’s power. He had seen earth magic before, but that was on a whole other level. “Amazing, isn’t she?” He heard Abby ask him. 

Douglas was about to answer her when he noticed that she was still laying on top of him. “Um, Ms. Copperfield…” he said.

Abby looked down at Douglas, then noticed their position as well. She immediately shot up. “Gah! D-douglas, I, I am so sorry I…” Abby looked down, realizing she was now straddling him. Abby practically jumped off of him, her face bright red. “I’m so sorry!”

Douglas chuckled, standing up. “It’s nothing really,” he said, offering her a hand. Abby took it and Douglas helped her to her feet. Abby took a deep breath and the red lessened on her face.

“So, Scarface McGee, what’s your story?” asked Sora, who poked Douglas on the shoulder from behind.

Mood effectively killed, Douglas took a breath, walked past Sora, and retrieved his trenchcoat. “Well, beansprout,” Douglas said, returning the hurtful nicknames. “I am Douglas Murdoch. I am pleased to meet you.” Douglas offered the Earth Mage his hand. 

Sora smirked and took Douglas’s hand. “Good work on the dragon. Sorry to steal your thunder.” Her smirk maintained, signifying her sarcasm.

“I had it handled,” Douglas replied, his hand still clasped with Sora’s. “At the very least, I wouldn’t have almost brought the castle down on our heads.”

Sora scoffed. “Oh great, you’re one of those types.” Her grip on Douglas’s hand got just a bit tighter.

“The type who prefers not to die a rocky crushing death, yes.” Douglas returned the grip. One could practically see the sparks forming between the two’s glares.

Abby rolled her eyes. Apparently it WAS possible to have a dick measuring contest with a woman. “Guys, can we please focus on the larger task?” she asked.

Douglas almost immediately released his grip on Sora. “Sorry about that,” he said with a courteous smile. “So, what’s our next move?”

“Simple...” said a voice from behind Douglas that made his eyes shoot open. Before he could turn around all the way, a hand clamped around his neck and slammed him into a wall, denting the stone. Douglas winced from the pain, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the burning coals of Amina Dreyheart searing into his face. “...You die. RIGHT. NOW!” Amina drew back her fist, prepared to crush Douglas’s head. Before she could, however, Sora and Abby grabbed onto her, trying to pull back the woman who was twice their size.

“Amina, what the fuck are you doing?!” Sora asked, holding onto Amina’s drawn back fist for dear life.

“Let go of me, Sora!” Amina shouted. “This son of a bitch needs to die!”

“Amina, please, put him down, and let’s talk about this,” Abby said.

“No,” Amina growled, her eyes bloodshot. “Never again. NEVER AGAIN!”

“Enough!” Sora shouted, jumping off of Amina and summoning a large fist of earth from the ground to lift Amina into the air. And another one to hold Douglas in place.

“Wait, why me?” Douglas asked.

“You shut up until we figure this out,” Sora said, poking Douglas in the chest. Sora then turned to face Amina. “Now Amina, I know things are probably really disorienting right now. It’s 8 years later somehow, there’s a giant stone dragon, Abby has a rack, it’s all madness. But attacking random hooded guys doesn’t get anyone anywhere.”

“Oh trust me Sora, he’s not just some random hooded man,” Amina said. “You could say he and I have...history.” Amina gave Sora a look that instantly made Sora realize what she was talking about. 

Sora turned back to Douglas, walked up to him, and grabbed him by the throat. “Who are you?”

Douglas gave a heavy sigh, and opened his mouth to say it, but then he saw Nico running up from behind Sora with the other three behind him.

“Woah woah woah, everyone, let’s just calm down, okay?” Nico said. He walked up to Sora and put a hand on her shoulder. “Sora, why don’t you stop choking the guy who helped Abby save our asses, kay? We kinda got bigger fish to fry.”

Sora looked at Nico, who flashed her that annoying smile that for some reason refused to let her be angry at anything. Sora sighed and released Douglas and Amina. 

Douglas dusted himself off and walked out of the group. “Perhaps it would be best if I just left,” he said, pulling up his hood so that he wouldn’t have to look at Abby as he walked away.

However, Amina reached out and grabbed Douglas by the shoulder. “Hold it, buddy,” she said, turning him around. “I don’t know if you’re who I think you are, but until I know for sure, I’m not letting you out of my sight. Got it?”

Douglas stood there, silent for a few moments before sighing. “Very well,” he said. 

Amina stepped back and turned to Sora.”So, the mission still on?”

“After those bastards just sealed us in time for 8 fucking years, you bet it’s still on,” Sora said, cracking her knuckles. Sora turned around and pointed to the door that lead further into the castle. “Team Sora’s back, bitches. First order of business: find out where they’re hiding.”

“I know,” said Sara, who walked up to Sora. “I know this castle like the back of my hand, remember? I know exactly where the best place would be for them to hide.”

Amina growled at Sara. “Give us one good reason to trust you,” she said.

“Do YOU know where they are?’ asked Sara. “If I did have some kind of grand scheme, it’s obviously been thwarted due to myself being frozen for so long. As for whether or not you know if I’ll attack you or not, me and Darius were brainwashed, we harbor no ill will against you now. Isn’t that right, honey?” Darius, who had fallen flat on his face from disorientation, merely held up a thumbs up. “Thank you dear. Now then, do we want to take out Pan and Theodoros or not?”

Sora thought about it for several moments before groaning and rubbing the back of her head. “Fine. I guess we really don’t have any other alternatives. Lead the way, but know you’re being watched.”

Sara smiled. “Thank you Sora.” Sara turned to Amina with a smirk. “Good to know some of you are capable of reason.”

Amina growled and her muscles bulked up. Abby held onto her shoulder to keep her from eating the shorter girl.

Sara took to the front of the group and walked down the hall, followed by the rest of the team.

Douglas kept his hood up and remained at the back of the group. Short glances and subtle body language told him that Abby was trying to avoid looking at him, if not out of anger, then out of suspicion. It was only natural, inevitable in fact. The best thing he could do for that girl was be on his way once this was done.

Douglas felt a friendly pat on his shoulder that brought him out of his funk. He looked to his side to see Darius smiling at him. “Don’t worry about Amina, she hates everything that isn’t named Sora,” he said, chuckling heartily. “Hell, even then, there are some days, lemme tell ya.”

Douglas nodded. “Thank you, Mr Maki,” he said. Douglas could tell that Darius didn’t really know what he was talking about, but the man meant well. Douglas looked past the group and down the winding halls before them.

If there was one thing Douglas Murdoch knew more than anything, it was when shit was about to hit the fan.

Douglas only needed one look down that hall to know that they were gonna need a mop, soon...

  
  



	4. The Master of the House

The waste and decay inside of the castle lessened the further in Team Sora traveled, leaving a pristinely gothic hallway in its place. Abby kept herself in the middle of the group, looking around for any possible threats. Occasionally, her eyes would stop on Douglas. She couldn’t tell if he was looking back at her with that hood over his face, but whenever her eyes fell on him, she’d do her best to look somewhere else. She was at a loss for what to think of the earlier confrontation between him and Amina. 

On one hand, if there really was such a volatile history between the two, why wouldn’t Douglas run at the sight of her, or better yet, kill her when he had the chance? On the other hand, Amina may have a serious case of the “fuck you’s”, but she knew Sora hated the very idea of killing, so Amina wouldn’t try to kill someone right in front of her unless she had a very good reason to.  
Abby ran a hand through her hair, this wasn’t going to leave her alone unless she did something. So, she slowed her pace until she was walking lock step with Douglas. The swordsman not only had his hood up, but had decided to rest his magic blade on his shoulder, blocking his face from her sight. Abby pouted, he wanted to be stubborn. “So, we’re just going to leave that in the air?” she asked.

“Leave what?” asked Douglas, who did not turn to face her.

“You know what.” Abby put her hands on her hips. “What’s your history with Amina?”

Douglas finally turned his head in Abby’s direction. His eyebrow was raised. “Is now really the best time?” he asked. “This can’t wait until later, at all?”

“He has a point,” said Darius, who leaned his head next to Abby’s.

“You get to be quiet now,” Abby growled. Darius chuckled nervously as he backed away. Further up, Abby heard Nico snort with laughter at her threat. They’re eavesdropping. Wonderful.

“No, it can’t wait,” Abby said, fixing the taller swordsman with a stern glare. “I need to know that I can trust you right now. You locking horns with one of my best friends; not helping with that.”

Douglas’ shoulders slumped. “I suppose you’re right,” he said.

“She tends to be,” said Sora from the front. 

Douglas rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Abby. “First off, how much do you know of a place called Edolas?”

Abby’s face went blank. “Edo-what?” she asked, her head tilting to the left.

Douglas paused and ran a hand through his hair. “Okay...was kind of banking on you knowing what Edolas is,” he said. His hand moved to the back of his neck. “Okay, this is going to be a much longer story than it was already. You see-” Douglas was interrupted by the sound of a large door opening in front of the group. Douglas and Abby looked ahead of the group, where through the doorway in front of them was a massive ornate ballroom. The floors were painted a variety of golds, reds and greens, and tables adorned with clean white sheets dotted the room.

“Well,” said Sora. “They’ve been busy.”

“Keep your wits about you,” said Sara. “We’re in their territory now.”

The team followed Sara and Sora into the ballroom slowly, each keeping an eye on every direction.

Abby was about to follow them inside, when she felt Douglas snake his arms around her waist and whisper into her ear. “I promise, when we have a moment to breathe, I’ll tell you everything. And then I promise...you’ll never have to see me again.” Douglas released Abby and walked ahead of her, leaving the blonde blushing like mad. Abby shook it off and entered the ballroom.

Sara stopped in the middle of the room, Sora next to her. The Earth Mage turned to her and raised an eyebrow, “Alright why are we stopping? There’s no one here.”

“Don’t worry, we’re right on time.” Sara smirked, turning to Sora as she summoned two scimitars and throwing them at the taller girl. They caught her clothes just above her shoulders and sent her flying against the far wall. The one burned like fire against her skin, and the other burned like ice. 

“What the hell’re you doin?!” Darius shouted, “Sara-”

“Oh shut up.” She snapped at him, turning around the face the group, “You’re so annoying, you know that?”

“You bitch!” Amina screamed, launching herself at the purple-haired girl, but stopping short in her tracks as a large shadow formed behind her, rising tall above them all.

“And finally you get here.” Sara said, looking up at it, “Much longer, boss, and I wouldn’t have been able to hold them all off.”

“You forgot to injure her.” The shadow said, a voice that echoed around the room and was as smooth as velvet, “I told you, all I needed was a scratch, just enough to draw blood.”

“Sorry, guess it slipped my mind after eight fucking years.”

The shadow reached out and clasped Sara on the shoulder. Hayate lunged at the two, teeth bared. The two disappeared before he reached them, and Hayate fell to the ground. “Hold them off, I’ll deal with the vessel.” The shadow ordered Sara and she summoned two more blades to her hands, one was simply a hilt and the other appeared as though it was made of rock held together with magma. 

“At least this won’t be boring.” Sara scoffed, rushing back across the room to meet her opponents. 

Douglas watched the entire thing, keeping his eyes on Sara’s blades. His eyes narrowed and his teeth grinded. Douglas’s usual calm veneer vanished in a second, as the swordsman let out a guttural roar. Oblivion armed, he launched himself at Sara, clashing his blades with hers. “Tell me!” he shouted. “Tell me why you have those blades!”

Sara smiled condescendingly. “Poor little Murdoch. So powerful, so intelligent. So alone.” Sara forced Douglas back with a swipe of her swords. “Why would I free you from such beautiful misery? It’s so much fun to watch, after all!”

Douglas turned behind him to the others. “Nico, Darius, keep that shadow away from Sora. Abby, check on Hayate. Amina, we need to work together on this!”

“Why the hell should I-” Amina tried to say.

“Because otherwise, Sora dies!” Douglas shouted back.

Amina growled. He just HAD to be right, didn’t he? Amina lunged towards Sara, clapping her hands together. “Mimic Magic: Oblivion!” An ethereal copy of Oblivion formed in Amina’s hands as she landed next to Douglas. “This is temporary,” she told him.

“As if it were in doubt,” Douglas replied. 

Nico and Darius charged the giant shadow, while Abby ran past them to Hayate.

“Get away from her!” Nico shouted, shadows erupting from underneath him. “Twisting shadow!” shadow tendrils burst from beneath Nico, forming together into a drill-like weapon. 

The shadow creature held up what must have been its hand, which stopped the attack before it reached him. He looked to his left to see Abby carrying Hayate. With a wave of his hand, the creature sent the attack towards Abby. “Abby, look out!” Shouted Nico.

Abby, looked up just in time to see that it was too late to dodge. But before it could hit her, Darius tackled her out of the way, and the attack instead shredded Darius’s back as it passed over them. “Darius!” yelled both Abby and Nico, before Nico was swat aside like a bug by the creature.

Sara, Douglas, and Amina took to the air, their swords colliding, sending sparks raining down. Douglas launched himself off of a wall to swipe at Sara. Sara dodged in mid air and sliced the air in front of her with her sword. The sliced air turned into a blast of energy that ran toward Douglas. Douglas blocked the attack, but the force of the blast broke his guard, leaving him open for Sara to send him back to the ground with a kick to the stomach. One spin kick later, and Amina was hurtled into the wall.

Sara landed on the ground. “Insects throwing rocks at the feet of god,” she sneered. “Rejoice, for you stand in the presence of a god reborn!” she gestured to the shadow, closing in on Sora.

Douglas tried to get out of the crater he made upon landing, but a sharp pain in his back sent him back onto his stomach.

_ Just had to land on my back, didn’t I?  _ He thought before he fell into unconsciousness.

“What the fuck do you want with me?!” Sora snapped at the shadow as it loomed in front of her. It leaned close, cutting open the side of her face. 

“You’re going to be my new body. I can’t sustain a form on my own for long, and you’re practically perfect.” The shadow gave what appeared to be a smile as it wound itself around Sora’s body and entered into her through the cut it had made. The Earth Mage screamed in pain as her body tried to reject this new occupant, but soon fell silent and limp against the wall. She coughed, a bit of blood splattering against the floor as she did so. 

“Sara, you can let me down now.” She said, although it wasn’t quite her. The voice was the same but the rhythm… It wasn’t the same girl anymore. The blades holding her against the wall disappeared with a wave of Sara’s hand, and the Earth Mage strode across the room to the other girl. “Hm. She’s much more… Powerful than we had anticipated. So much more. I might not be able to hold her after all.” 

“I’m sure we can-” Sara started to say, but a hand thrust into her chest stopped her from saying any more.

“I don’t have time.” Sora narrowed her eyes at the girl, disgusted as she threw up blood, “I’ll be needing your power, it’s much more readily available.” 

“But… this wasn’t… the plan…” Sara stuttered as Sora pulled her hand back out of the girl’s chest, watching her fall to the ground. 

“How… vile.” Sora muttered, “I forget humans bleed so much.” 

“S-Sora…?” Nico stuttered, drawing her attention. He knew it wasn’t her, she would never kill someone. Not ever. 

“Sorry, wrong address.” She scoffed, “It’s Pan now. I almost feel sorry for you, lover boy. You tried so hard but just couldn’t stop this, could you?” She laughed as he flinched at the ‘lover boy’ comment, “Oh please, as if you could hide your feelings! I can see right through you.” Sora, or Pan rather, placed a hand at the back of her head. Yellow flares sparked as she pulled her hand away, her hair growing out as she did. Smirking, she flicked it over her shoulder, “Well, boy? Does it look as nice on her as you thought it would?”

“Let her go right this second!” Amina yelled.

“Tch. Or what?” Pan chuckled, “You’ll kill me? You’d have to kill her too. But you know that, don’t you? So ready to murder your best friend? To have her blood on your hands once more?”

The blonde froze, a cold sweat running down her neck. That monster was just trying to get inside her head to mess with her, Amina knew that. But it worked almost too well.

“Tell you what, if you can find your way to me through my little castle here you can fight me, but I won’t be giving your friend back. Your choice is this: kill me and save the world, or die and spare your friend. It’s a simple choice, logically, but you humans are so emotional.”

And just like that she disappeared in shadows, leaving the team to sit in their shock. Darius had barely noticed what was happening with the Earth Mage, he was far too distraught over Sara at the moment, and the wound in his back wasn’t helping. Abby almost couldn’t breathe, Sora was… gone. She’d just gotten her back and now she was gone again and she wasn’t able to do a damn thing to stop it. 

“Alright,” Shouted Amina. “Nico you’re coming with me, Abby, you can lead everyone else through here. Contact me if you find Sora, I’ll do the same if we do first.” Amina started walking down one of the halls leading off of the room, “Now!” 

Nico flinched and hurried after her, leaving the rest of them alone. Hayate nudged Abby’s leg and whined, just as worried as the rest of them. 

The mood was slightly broken by Douglas shooting up from the crater with a sharp gasp. “Ugh…Did we win?” he asked, turning to the nearest things he could make out as people.

Abby could only respond with a slow shake of her head. Douglas used Oblivion to push himself to his feet, his head still pounding. Darius grabbed his shoulders to help him keep balance. “What happened?” asked Douglas.

“Sara...she…” Was all Darius could respond with before Douglas shot up and looked around for Sara. When he saw her limp body, he summoned all of his speed to rush to the dead woman. 

Douglas grabbed her by her bloody shirt and shook her limp body. “No no no NO! You do not get to leave this world yet! Where did you get those swords, what do you know?! ANSWER ME YOU BITCH!!!!” Douglas was kicked in the face by Darius, sending him tumbling off of the dead Sara.

Darius grabbed Douglas by the shirt and looked him in the eye. “Get a fucking hold of yourself, Murdoch!” he yelled. “Sora’s been possessed, the love of my life is dead, Abby’s gone emotionally catatonic, YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY ONE HURTING RIGHT NOW!!!”

Douglas froze at Darius’s words, his arms going limp and his head dropping. Douglas took a deep breath, readjusted his coat, and pulled his hair back into his wolf tail. “You...You’re right. You’re right, I, I’m sorry…” Darius let go of Douglas and stepped back, tears finally falling down his face.

“Sara...God dammit…” He sobbed.

Douglas got to his feet again and walked over to Abby, who was staring unblinking at the ground below. Douglas opened his mouth to say something, though he knew not what to say. But Abby stopped him. “Let’s go,” she said, walking past him to the doorway out. “We have a demon to hunt.” She turned to Douglas, a look of fierce determination looking him in the eyes. “Are you coming?”

There was no question. No hesitation. Douglas rested Oblivion on his shoulder and nodded. “Yes ma’am.”

Abby turned and walked out of the room, Douglas, Darius and Hayate following silently behind her. She kept several paces ahead of them to make sure they didn’t slow. And to ensure that they wouldn’t see her crying. They couldn’t see her crying. Sora was counting on her, Douglas and Darius were counting on her. They needed a leader. There would be tears when it was done.

Douglas watched her from behind. He knew what she was doing, he knew it all too well. He nodded.  _ Good soldier... _


	5. pride of the swordsman

The halls were much better lit the further they went in, and the castle became more and more presentable. Cracked stone had turned into fine I marble adorned with gold and red banners, which still beheld no crest. But Douglas was not focusing on the decor, rather a question that had refused to be anything but heard. “Okay, I’ll bite,” he said. “Does anyone know who the hell that was back there?”

“Nope,” said Darius with as much humor as he could muster.

“Sorry,” said Abby.

“Did Sora know?” Douglas asked.

“I don’t think so,” Abby replied.

“Then why were you all here?”

“They were after me,” said Darius. 

Douglas turned his head behind to look at Darius. “Pardon?”

“Long story short, me and Sara were under mind control, and they chased us in here. That’s when we were put under that time curse.”

Douglas nodded and turned back around. “And we are all perfectly certain that the control has been broken?”

“As sure as we can be,” said Abby.

Douglas nodded once again and turned back to Darius. “I know I know, you’ve got your eye on me,” Darius said.

“Just making sure we’re clear on that.” Douglas bumped into Abby, who had stopped in front of a door. “Ah, another door. Wonder what the surprise will be this time.”

“Keep your guard up,” said Abby, who pushed the door open. It was a dining hall, with an almost absurdly long dining table in the center. To the left of the empty table was a window that took up most of the wall, overlooking the forest below. And at the far end, finishing off the only plate on the table was one man. He was a disheveled, dirty, mongrel of a man who wore what must’ve seemed like finery to him, but to Abby and Douglas, he was wearing a series of sewn together rags with false jewels glued on. 

He looked up from his food to see Abby standing in the doorway. “Ah, the littlest Copperfield,” he said in a voice that all agreed perfectly fit him. “I’d offer you some food, but I wasn’t expecting company.”

“Who are you?” asked Abby. “How...how do you know who I am?”

“Something tells me none of us will like his answer,” Douglas said, stepping in front of her, oblivion drawn. “So I think I will just cut out the middle man.” Douglas leapt onto the table and sprinted towards the man at the end of the table. 

The stranger also stepped onto the table and walked toward the charging Douglas. Douglas brought down Oblivion on his head. But the magic blade was caught between his opponent’s fingers. “So rude,” he said with a grin, keeping Oblivion in place. “Firstly, my name is Theodoros. As for how I know who Ms Copperfield is. Let’s just say we have QUITE the history.” 

Before Douglas could figure out what to do next, he was swiftly kicked in the chin by theodoros, sending him flipping across the table. Douglas landed face first on the table, breaking the wood underneath him. Douglas got to his feet and just barely managed to dodge a blast of black and purple magic from Theodoros, which flew past him, then Abby, and down the hall where it disappeared into the darkness. Douglas looked back at Theodoros with a snarl. “Death magic.”

“Of course,” Theodoros said with a shrug.

Abby, Darius and Hayate ran up to join Douglas. However, Theodoros thrust out his hand, and all three of them were frozen to their spots. “Ever heard of mano e mano? Don’t worry little Copperfield, you’ll get your turn after I kill your little boyfriend here.” Abby strained herself against the spell she was under, trying to break free.

“Don’t bother,” said Douglas. “It’s a stationary spell. The only way to break it is to make him break it.”

“And I would just love to see you try,” Theodoros said with a cackle.

Douglas held out Oblivion with a glare ten times that he gave the dragon. “You have two options. And no, those options are not “will you or will you not kneel”. You kneeling to me is the inevitability of our time together. No, your options are…” Theodoros blinked, and Oblivion was at his neck from behind, Douglas whispering into his ear. “Do you wish to kneel with...or without your legs?”

“Oh, you I like,” Theodoros said with another chuckle. “I choose option 3!” in a flash, Theodoros was gone.

“Douglas, behind you!” Abby shouted. Douglas turned just in time to see Theodoros launching another of his black and purple blasts at him.

“Death maw!” Theodoros shouted as the blast left his hand and flew towards Douglas.

The swordsman swung Oblivion at the blast, cutting it in half. One half impacted the wall behind him, while the other flew through the large window, shattering a section of it. Douglas launched himself at Theodoros. The two sped around the room at blinding speeds, Douglas taking swipes and slashes at Theodoros, who was effortlessly dodging every attack. Every time Douglas would miss, Oblivion would cut through stone like it was butter. And every time Theodoros had a clear shot, he’d launch another death maw.

Soon, the entire room was littered with cuts and craters, and the two mages were left in the center, panting heavily. “This was a lot more fun than I initially hoped,” said Theodoros. “But I must ask, swordsman. Aren’t you the least bit curious as to how I know Ms. Copperfield? I imagine she is.”

“No, I’m not,” Douglas said.

“Aww, why not?”

“Because I can make an educated guess that you wronged her in some way she’s unaware of. You want to mock her with that pain. But most of all, you want to corrupt her, to drive her to seek revenge.” Douglas’s grip on Oblivion tightened. “Revenge...is a pointless exercise that only corrupts the seeker.”

“How arrogant of you to decide that for her,” Theodoros said with a chuckle. “But you are right. That is precisely what I want. Which is why I’m gonna tell her anyway!’ Theodoros pointed a finger at Abby.

Abby’s eyes widened as a small seal appeared on her forehead. “Seal of all knowing!” Theodoros said, swiping his hand to the left, breaking the seal and activating the spell.

Abby’s eyes went blank and her mouth dropped open. Information was being poured into her mind almost too fast for her to process.

“Abby!” Douglas shouted, running to her. But Theodoros took this chance to kick Douglas into a wall.

“Abby! Speak to me!” Darius shouted, trying to reach Abby.

“He...He killed them,” she murmured. “He killed...he killed my parents…”

Douglas forced himself out of the crater in the wall, only to be grabbed by the coat by Theodoros. “So, who was about to make whom kneel?” he sneered.

“You bastard,” Douglas grunted. Then, Oblivion started glowing bright red. Theodoros looked down at the glowing sword before jumping back to dodge a slice. Douglas stood up and held out his glowing sword. “Art of Honor: Tower Valley!” Douglas poured all of his strength into slamming Oblivion into the ground, activating his spell. From the ground in front of him, continuing forward towards Theodoros, rose a series of bright red energy towers. They were too fast for Theodoros to dodge, who only had time to hold up his arms to block.

The resulting explosion blew out the large window completely, and left a series of scorch marks in the ceiling as well as a crater in their destination. Douglas dropped to his knees, using Oblivion to hold himself up. His head shot up in shock when he heard that insidious cackle once again.

“Have to give you props, my boy, that actually hurt,” said Theodoros, who walked out of the crater, shirt destroyed. “And I mean HURT. But yet, here I am. Pro tip for you, my friend: when you pour all of your energy into an attack, make sure the attack is actually going to kill your opponent.”

Douglas didn’t even have the strength to stand, he was a sitting duck. But Theodoros instead turned his attention to Abby. “By now, my dear, you should know how our stories intersect. Yes, I killed your family. It doesn’t matter what my reasons are, because I would have killed them on a whim.” Theodoros held out his hand, summoning another death maw. “Your boyfriend here was right about my intention on telling you, but you are so embarrassingly boring in your reactions, I’m not seeing much of a point in drawing this out.” Theodoros shrugged and grinned. “Anyway...goodbye.” Theodoros launched his attack to Abby, who was still too deep in her trance to notice her impending demise.

The sound of the attack connecting, however, was enough to bring her to reality for a moment or two. Abby’s vision blurred back into focus, where she saw Douglas standing directly in front of her, with the blast latching onto him instead.The death maw wrapped around Douglas’s body like liquid, searing his flesh with its touch. But Douglas refused to even flinch, just staring into Abby’s eyes. New tears filled Abby’s eyes as she saw her friend be overtaken by the attack meant for her.

The magic slowly sunk into Douglas’s skin, leaving him shirtless. Theodoros for a moment stopped laughing to take in what he was seeing. The scars on Douglas’s face paled in comparison to the scars and burns stretching across the rest of his body. But the most sickening sight of all, unseen to Abby, was six metal stumps in Douglas’s back, each surrounded by burn marks the likes of which would leave a lesser man in constant screaming agony. ‘What the hell?” asked Theodoros. “How the hell is this man still alive?!”

“Because up until recently, I had something worth living for,” Douglas said, not breaking his gaze into Abby’s deep blue eyes. He broke the stare to cough out blood onto the floor, which pooled around his feet. Douglas lost his footing and fell onto Abby’s shoulder. “Abby,” he choked out. “You gave me a taste of that again...I had not felt a need to go on as strong as when you allowed me to follow you. Brief as it was...I thank you. Perhaps, in a different life, we, we could’ve been….” Douglas fell from Abby’s shoulders to the floor, where he went limp and still. 

“D-Douglas…?” Abby asked, tears pouring from her eyes.

Theodoros broke out into the biggest cackle of them all. “Well damn,” he said. “The battle scarred warrior gives his life for the beautiful maiden. What a fucking ending!”

Abby went silent, sobs turning into growls of rage. She couldn’t save her parents, she couldn’t save Sora, and now she may have lost Douglas right in front of her. She didn’t know what their relationship specifically was, having just met. But now she may never know because this bastard just robbed her of it.

And that, most of all, is what pissed her off.

The room began shaking. Chunks of ceiling crashed down to the floor, and beams of light flashed up through cracks in the floor. Theodoros looked around for the source of the shaking. “What the hell is going on?” he asked no one in particular. Then, he turned his attention to Abby.

Who was twitching.

“You bastard…”Abby muttered. “You won’t take...anyone else...AWAY FROM ME!” Abby burst out of the spell, and, in a flash, planted her foot in Theodoros’ face, sending him flying across the room and crashing into a wall.

Theodoros looked up to find Abby already above him. The blonde grabbed him by the throat and pulled him up to her face. Her eyes were a blinding white, energy flowing out of them uncontrollably. “You want a fight, motherfucker?” she asked. “Feel the power of a Copperfield!”


	6. Legacy of Copper

Theodoros didn’t have time to wonder to himself  _ What in the fuck _ regarding his opponent’s sudden outburst. Mostly because said opponent, immediately after making her threat to him, threw him up into the air. Abby left him no time to react, summoning two orbs of light to her palms. “Angel Arrows!” she shouted. The orbs burst into several blasts of energy that bombarded Theodoros in mid air. 

Theodoros blocked a majority of the blasts, but the impacts left his arms scarred. His eyes were clouded by the smoke from the blasts, leaving him unprepared for Abby’s foot, which collided with his gut, sending him back into the ground. 

Theodoros forced himself to his feet, wiping blood from his mouth. “Okay,” he said. “I did not expect this.” Then, through the smoke caused by the crash, Abby flew at her enemy, fist drawn back to ram into his face. However, Theodoros was ready for her now, and caught the fist in his hand, stopping her. “Now then,” he said with a sinister smile. “Round 2!” He pulled Abby into a kick to her stomach, causing her to cough up blood. He then grabbed the blonde by her hair and slammed his fist into her face three times. Theodoros then threw Abby across the room. Abby bounced along the ground twice before colliding with the wall. 

Before Abby could realign her vision, Theodoros’ foot was rammed into her forehead, imbedding her in the wall. “So that was it, huh?” he asked, grinding her face with his heel. “Your boyfriend drops dead in front of you, and all you can muster is a little hissy fit?” Theodoros stepped back and looked Abby up and down. “You really are pathetic, you know that? I’ve waited so long for this and that’s it? Couldn’t save your parents, couldn’t save your friends, can’t save yourself. I’d keep you as my pet, but you’re not even worth that effort.” Theodoros’ hand lit up with another death maw. “So if it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll end it here.”

Abby just laid there, her eyes drifting to her left, seeing Douglas’s prone body laying on the ground.  _ Everyone...I’m sorry…  _ Then, her eyes widened as she felt  _ something  _ come over her. As if something she always knew but had locked away suddenly burst forth within her mind. Flashes crossed her eyes: people she knew but didn’t recognize, a key, earrings. And just like that, she knew the words. “Open, gate of the Little Bear: Ursa Minor!” Abby’s earring took on a golden glow. The glow of a celestial spirit key. 

Theodoros jumped back as the glow grew in size and intensity. Then, from the light, came the celestial spirit, Ursa Minor. She was a young woman, only a few years older than Abby at most, with light brown hair and freckles, wrapped in a fur lined jacket and wearing combat boots. Her eyes, brimming with the intensity of a storm, locked on Theodoros.

“Ah good, I thought I’d never get the chance to end you as well,” said Theodoros, who once more summoned a death maw. However, in the time it took him to blink, his face was planted into the ground, crushed beneath the spirit’s black combat boot. 

Ursa gave another kick to Theodoros’ head to render him unconscious for a few minutes before returning to Abby’s side. “Abby,” she said, kneeling down next to the light mage. “Are you alright?”

Abby’s vision blurred back into focus, seeing Ursa through blood caked bangs that fell over her eyes. “Ur...Ursa?” she asked. “H-How did...”

“Hey, just relax,” Ursa said with a shrug. “It’s a long story, I’ll tell you when we’re not about to die, deal?”

Abby strained a smile and nodded. Ursa returned the smile and stood up. She turned to her opponent, who was stirring awake. “Oh, how I’ve looked forward to this,” she said with a snarl. 

Theodoros rose to his feet, regaining consciousness. “Now, if the touching family reunion is over, I’d like to finally kill you both,” he growled.

Ursa wasted no time, coating her fists in light magic and rushing Theodoros. All Abby and Darius could see were trails of light where Ursa’s hands should’ve been, impacting their target with lightning precision. Theodoros was forced against the wall next to the shattered window by the onslaught, his opponent not even giving him a chance to think. Ursa continued punching him, putting Theodoros further into the wall. Finally, Ursa let out a sharp battle cry and rammed her foot into Theodoros’ gut, sending him through the wall, out of the castle, and down into the forest below. 

Ursa took a moment to catch her breath before bulking up her muscles to power up. The clouds parted above the castle and the ground shook from the build up of energy. Ursa raised her hands into the air. “Celestial Master Magic--” Ursa swung her hands down in front of her. “--Divine Punishment!” With those words, Ursa invoked her most powerful spell. The parted clouds gathered into the shape of a gigantic magic circle in the sky. From the circle, a great tower of light descended from the heavens to impact the forest floor where Theodoros had landed. There was no explosion, as the blast burrowed into the ground itself. A web of cracks formed from the blast area, and from those cracks sprung rays of light. After several seconds of blinding light and deafening sound, the spell finally dissipated, leaving only a hole in the forest below, billowing smoke. 

Ursa took a few steps back before falling on her butt. Her eyes never broke from the hole in the wall. “That was for my family...you monster,” she choked out, completely out of breath. Her eyes then turned their focus to Abby, who stared at her with silent awe. Ursa smiled as best as she could and gave her a thumbs up. 

Then, before Ursa could even wonder why Abby’s smile dropped like a rock, Ursa was overwhelmed by unending pain. Ursa fell flat against the ground, her back arched as she writhed in agony. Through the blinding pain, she saw Theodoros floating back into the room, his clothes ripped to shreds, caked in his blood, and his eyes filled with sadistic fury. “Yes, that’s more like it,” he said with a mad grin. “That other guy was so boring in his reaction to the death maw. He was far too used to pain to really appreciate my spell’s beauty.” Theodoros looked down at Ursa, who had been reduced to a writhing, screaming mess. “You can’t even hear me, can you?” Theodoros placed his foot on Ursa’s head. “Very well. Goodbye, Ms Spirit. If it’s any consolation, your little sister won’t be far behind.” 

Ursa continued screaming through the pain. Her body felt like it was being ripped apart atom by atom. And Theodoros crushing her head wasn’t helping. She had no more strength, she could barely even breath. It was over.

Then, a single blast resounded through the room. Ursa’s pain immediately went away, allowing her to get her bearings again. Theodoros no longer had his foot on her head, so she could lift herself up to see what had happened. Ursa’s eyes widened at the sight of Theodoros stumbling back with a single smoking hole in his chest. Theodoros let out a single, humorless laugh. “Oh, my dear…” he coughed out. “What would your mother think…?” With those final words, Theodoros fell to the ground, dead.

Ursa turned around to find Abby on her feet, a single outstretched finger surging with energy still trained on the spot where the man who murdered her parents stood just moments ago. “Not my sister, you monster,” she growled. But her resolve quickly disintegrated, as the revelation of what she had just done brought her to her knees, weeping.

Ursa summoned whatever strength she had left to crawl over to Abby. Ursa took her sister into her arms, stroking the back of her head. “Abby, it’s okay...it’s okay, let it come…”

Abby couldn’t even put her weeping into words. She killed him. It wasn’t an accident, circumstance didn’t matter. She made a conscious thought to strike down another human life, and she followed through. 

Ursa would’ve held Abby longer, but the strain from using her ultimate spell, combined with Theodoros’ torture, had caused her physical form too much damage. She could already feel the pull of the celestial world. So, Ursa held Abby in front of her, cupping her face. “I’ll always be here. All you have to do is call, I promise…” With those last words, Ursa faded into golden dust, and disappeared. Abby hugged herself, still weeping uncontrollably.

The curse holding Darius and Hayate had disappeared with Theodoros’ death, but Darius still found himself unable to move. He looked around the room that was once a dining hall, but now a desolate, battle scarred arena that quite frankly had no right to not be collapsing. Darius forced himself to look to the side, at the dead body of their companion, Douglas. Only to find the space on which he laid empty. 

Abby’s sobbing died down slightly when she felt a calloused hand rest on her shoulder. Douglas knelt down next to her, looking between her and the body of Theodoros. “I...I killed him,” she said through a pained voice. 

“You didn’t have a choice,” said Douglas.

“That’s not an excuse,” she said. 

“When did I say it was?”

“I, I should’ve found another way. There’s always another way.”

Douglas sighed, moving his hand to her other shoulder to pull Abby against his side. “You regret your actions,” he said. “That means he hasn’t beaten you. It’s alright.”

Abby didn’t respond, simply letting Douglas help her to her feet. She felt hayate lick her hand and nuzzle her side. Darius walked up to the three and smiled at Abby, rubbing his hand on her head, “Ya did good, kid, don’t let it haunt ya that much.” 

Abby sniffled once more before smiling at her friends. “Thank you,” she said. 

Douglas smiled back at her before stepping away. “Now then,” he said. “I believe that Sora has been kept waiting long enough.”

“Was that why this guy was here?” asked Darius. “As a distraction?”

“That would be the most logical explanation,” Douglas replied. “This Pan creature obviously wants to solidify its control over Sora, and considering who we’re talking about here, that may take longer than Pan had realized.”

“Hopefully Amina and Nico found her first,” said Darius.

“Let’s not take chances, and get there as soon as possible.” Darius nodded in agreement, and he and Hayate took off out of the room.

Douglas was about to follow them, but was stopped by Abby grabbing his arm. “Can I ask you something, Douglas?” she asked, though Douglas almost didn’t hear her.

“Of course,” he replied.

“Does...does it ever get any easier?” Her face was downcast, her blonde bangs covered her face from him.

Douglas didn’t need her to elaborate. She didn’t need to say the words. “Yes,” he said, looking back at her and taking her hand into his. “But only if you let it. Never let it get easier.”

Abby silently nodded, and let go of Douglas’ hand. “Thank you again,” she said, walking past him. 

Douglas followed, watching the back of her head. A part of him wanting to take her hand again. A part of him that he wasted no time silencing.

The two wasted no time catching up to Darius, and their journey through the castle continued, albeit with much more hurry than before. Before long, Darius decided to address the elephant in the room. “So, um, Douglas,” he said. “You’re still alive.”  

“Disappointed?” he asked.

“Surprised, mostly,” Darius replied. “You got hit with death magic. I shouldn’t have to tell you why you being alive is surprising.”

“If I had to make a guess, and rest assured, it is a  _ guess,  _ I’d say because Theodoros simply didn’t want me to die yet. You’ll recall that that celestial spirit from before was hit by the same blast.The death maw probably only kills people as fast as its user wants it to.”

Darius snapped his head over to Douglas, eyes widened. “Wait, so the spell hadn’t worn off after it hit? Wouldn’t that mean you’re-?”

“In serious pain right now, yes,” Douglas answered with a shrug.

“Well shit,” Darius said, returning his gaze down the hall.

Abby hung back on her running until she was right next to Douglas. “Will you be okay?” she asked.

Douglas smirked. “Like I said earlier; pain and I are comfortable in each other’s company.”

“Well at least we have tha-OOF!” Darius was interrupted by another person rounding a corner and slamming into him. Darius landed on his ass, rubbing his forehead. “Damn, anyone get the number on that bastard?”

“Well hello to you too, bro,” said Nico, who got up from the ground. Nico helped his brother to his feet, then turned to Douglas and Abby. “Glad to see you made it.” Nico’s eyes stopped on the shirtless Douglas, locking on his battle scarred chest. “Whoah, what’d they do to you?!”

“Long story, not suitable for children,” Douglas said. “I’m surprised that you’re mostly unharmed.”

“Not for lack of trying on this castle’s part,” said Nico with a grunt and an eye roll. “Every time me and Amina managed to escape one of this castle’s death traps, three more are queuing up around the next corner.”

“Wait, where is Amina?” asked Abby, who walked closer to Nico.

Nico growled. “She ditched me, altogether unsurprising.”

“Yeah, that sounds like her,” Abby said with a nervous chuckle. 

“Do you know where she went?” asked Darius.

“Yeah, I was headin there myself til I ran into you four.”

“Then we shouldn’t waste anymore time,” Douglas said. “Amina’s fooling herself if she thinks she can take on Pan alone.”

“Let’s go!” Abby said, taking off down the hall with the other five following behind. 

“So, what did happen back there?” Nico asked Douglas.

“Not my story,” Douglas said. “Thus not my place to tell you.” Douglas ran further ahead, ending the conversation.

Abby stayed silent, keeping her focus squarely at what lied at the end of the hallway.  _ Onee-chan, just hang on for a bit longer, we’re just about there... _


	7. The shadow behind the throne

Barely another word was shared between the five as they descended the final hallway. The gold and red color scheme from before further dominated the narrow hall, completely replacing the dark and gothic designs from earlier. Decadent chandeliers hung overhead, adorned with flickering candles that bathed the hallway in golden light. 

_ Hardly the decor for a psychotic demon god,  _ Abby thought to herself. Abby stopped in her tracks, prompting the others to do the same. The five looked up to see the final doorway. Several meters tall and a deep obsidian black. “This is it,” she said. “The throne room.”

“Ready when you are,” said Douglas, who stood next to her.

“Lead the way,” Nico chimed in from behind.

Abby nodded, took a deep breath, and reached for the door handle. However, just as she was within inches of it, the door creaked open by itself. Once open, the mages were presented with the throne room. As large as a small village, but completely empty save for the throne in the center. Fine white marble floors with a single blood red carpet led their eyes to the throne itself. Upon its black and gold stone sat Sora, or rather, the demon Pan, wearing his finest Sora suit. He was slumped in his chair, watching his opponents enter with chin mounted on fist. Pan huffed like an impatient child as they entered. “Took you long enough,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “I’ve spent all day sitting here, my only entertainment being Sora’s ravings as she struggled against the shackles of her own mind, while you lot went about destroying my castle and the surrounding forest.” Pan stood up and placed his fists on his hips. “My hobby, by the way.”

The Maki siblings glared up at the demon with shared fury, but differing reasons behind. Nico looked up at Pan and saw a monster prancing around wearing the body of the woman he loved. While Darius could only see the monster who  _ killed  _ the woman he loved. 

Pan smirked when he noticed the Makis glaring at him. “But enough about my castle,” he said, running his hands up and down his new body. Carefully caressing every inch. “How do you like my new form? Not only is Sora far more powerful than I initially anticipated. It has been some time since I possessed a woman.” 

Nico’s rage increased ten fold. But Darius’ boiled over. Darius let out an ear piercing roar, charging at Pan. Darius leapt towards his target, only to have the ground below him to shoot up in the form of a large hand, grabbing him just short of his goal. Pan gave a toothy smirk to his would-be attacker. “I can’t help but think I’ve offended you, somehow,” he said.

“You killed Sara!” Darius screamed. “And now you’re going to pay!” 

Pan’s eyes drifted upwards in thought before snapping his fingers. “Oh yeah, I did do that, didn’t I?” he asked, flashing an insane grin to Darius. “Sorry, but villain rule #1: never trust a traitor. I’m sure you understand.” Pan thrust out his hand, commanding the stone to throw Darius several yards back. 

Nico thrust out his hand towards his brother, commanding a mass of shadows to catch Darius in mid air and set him down on his feet. Nico returned his glare to Pan, but Douglas’ hand landing on his shoulder stopped him from acting. Douglas gestured Nico’s attention to Abby, who was walking towards the demon. 

Pan smirked. “Come to negotiate, have you?” he asked.

Abby stood firm, fixing the demon holding her friend’s body with a calm, icy glare. “I’m going to say this once,” she said. “Release Sora. Now.”

Pan arched an eyebrow, chuckling. “Or what?” he asked. “Kill me? I believe I made it quite clear earlier what that means.”

Abby clenched a fist, keeping her glare on Pan. “I know. Which is why I’m giving you this chance. Leave Sora now, or I will put you out of her misery. I will not let my friend be your puppet.”

Pan squinted his eyes as he studied the blonde. He searched her mind for any sign of weakness, any kind of hesitation. And found nothing. “Wow. You actually mean it,” he said, giving Abby a two finger clap. “Bravo on those fresh new onions, dear Abby. But I’m afraid you’re mistaken somewhat…” In a flash, Pan was centimeters from Abby’s face, leering into her with an ear to ear grin. “The only reason I haven’t killed you all already is because, quite frankly, I’m bored out of my skull. You have no idea what you’re dealing with here, my dear.” The candles in the chandeliers above flickered out, and an encroaching darkness oozed from the ceiling and walls, encompassing the room. Douglas tried to move, but looked down to find the darkness having seemingly consumed his feet. He looked to find the others similarly trapped, as Pan took to the air, his arms spread out. “I have seen the endless abyss of the infinite, I have felt its hunger. Power I once believed incomprehensible, I have made myself drunk upon…” The darkness at their ankles crept up their legs, consuming the mages. Abby fired bolts of light down at the blackness, only for them to be consumed as well. And Pan just kept talking. “Through me flows the knowledge of civilizations both treasured and forgotten.” Pan held his hands up to the sky, as the darkness continued up until Douglas, Abby, Nico, Darius and Hayate were little more than standing silhouettes. “I am Pan, the blackened shroud of war! How can you hope to kill m-hrrk” Just as Pan had begun to turn to face his new trophies, a shot of blue lightning rang out from the open doorway and ran right through Pan’s back. 

Pan dropped like a rock to the ground. Choking down blood, he forced himself up to his knees to see who attacked him. In his last moments of vision, he saw Amina, standing in the doorway, with smoke drifting off of her index finger. “Well, that’s plan A,” she said, her voice dry and humorless.

The darkness which had Douglas and the others fell away like water, disappearing into the cracks in the floor. All five fell to the ground, gasping for air. Douglas looked up, still lightly wheezing. “Okay, who’s not dead, sound off,” he said. He received pained groans in response. Douglas pushed himself up until he was sitting cross-legged on the ground. A moment after he finished rubbing his eyes, he noticed Amina walking past them. “Glad you could join u-” his jab was silenced when his eyes followed Amina’s path to where she was going.

Sora’s body, laying on the ground, with a still arcing hole in her chest. “Ah, shit,” Douglas said under his breath.

Nico had practically knocked Douglas over trying to reach Sora. “SORA!!!” he screamed at the top of his lungs as he slid to his knees next to her limp head. Nico cradled Sora’s head in his arms, holding it close. “No no no no, don’t be dead, please Sora, don’t be dead. I need to...I never got to tell you I...God dammit…” Nico’s words drowned in choking sobs. Darius slowly made his way to his weeping brother. All that had happened between them before this event meant nothing now. Darius knelt down and laid his hand on Nico’s shoulder, while Hayate curled up beside him, lightly whining.

Amina stopped two feet away from her fallen friend. The friend she had killed. Every fiber in her being wanted to plead with Nico, tell him that she had no choice, but she knew it was futile. There was no mistaking it; she murdered her best friend. Amina was too numb to even notice the tears that were cascading down her face.

Douglas stood up, watching the two mages lose themselves in their sorrow. He looked left and saw Abby, just standing there, watching. Tears rolled down her face, frozen solid in pure shock. Her fingers twitched, her mouth drifted open and closed. Abby was seconds away from a breakdown. “I...this can’t be…”she sputtered out. “I saved her, I, I saved her. She can’t be-” Abby ramblings were then interrupted by Douglas grabbing her and pulling her into his arms.

Douglas did everything in his power not to be an emotional man. Nothing good tended to come from his emotions, so he’d gotten into the habit of keeping them in check. He had known Abby Copperfield for half a day, and she’d managed to, while not undo all of that, still throw a monkey wrench into his need for detachment. All of it culminated in this moment. Seeing Abby break down, her rescue 8 years in the making, which had already been falling apart, finally crash and burn, made a long forgotten part of Douglas scream from the proverbial rafters “Fuck it”. So, in one swift motion, Douglas pulled Abby into his scarred chest, his arms holding her against him as he summoned every bit of human sympathy he had to make some attempt to calm her. 

Abby hadn’t noticed until she opened her eyes that Douglas was holding her. Abby didn’t have the strength to push away, so she just allowed herself to be held and consoled by a man who was a stranger to everything happening here. It was by pure luck that they had met today, yet he stood by her, even with the possibility that Amina would kill him. He didn’t really know any of them, yet he almost gave his life for her. And now, here he was, holding her. Abby’s arms slowly wrapped around his bare torso, and she buried her sobbing face into his chest.

“You did everything you could,” Douglas whispered to Abby as his hand moved to the back of her head. “She couldn’t have possibly asked more from you.” Douglas said nothing else, simply continuing to hold her. 

“How depressing,” came a creeping voice from behind. Everyone but Nico, who couldn’t bring himself to care, turned to look who had joined them. She was wrapped in a cloak as black as night, which covered her face completely. She glided along the tile like a ghost, drifting past the mages until she was above Nico and the dead Sora. “All that effort, 8 years frozen in time, only to lose her in the end. To call it unfair would be an understatement. It is a mockery.”

Douglas had left Abby’s embrace to point oblivion’s tip against the back of the hooded woman’s head, while Amina re-charged her fists with mimic-electricity. “Who are you?” Douglas asked, his voice sending the message that he  _ would  _ get an answer.

“A concerned citizen, nothing more,” said the cloaked woman without turning her head. She laid a porcelain white hand on Nico’s shoulder. “A concerned citizen, who may be able to help you.”

Nico finally looked up at the woman, whose face was still shrouded in darkness. “W-wha…?” he asked.

“Interesting thing about demons such as Pan,” said the woman. “They are unnatural creatures from this earth. Thus any deaths caused by their involvement, directly or otherwise, are equally unnatural. And unnatural deaths...can be reversed.” Nico’s eyes widened in pure, unfiltered shock. Sora could come back to him? If there was even the chance…

“But there’s a catch,” Douglas finished for her. 

“Same as all things worth having,” said the woman. “The catch is simple: An unnatural death; one caused by a demon or other creature not of this mortal plain, can only be reversed through a natural death.”

“So one of us has to die for Sora to come back…?” Asked the approaching Abby. 

“If this hag is even telling the truth,” said Douglas.

“For once, we’re in agreement,” said Amina. Neither of them moved from their spots, aiming their magic at the woman, prepared to strike her down. “This all seems a little too convenient. We’re supposed to believe this isn’t some other big scheme?”

The woman’s shoulders shook as she let out a cold chuckle. “Oh my dear girl,” she said, her voice climbing an octave. “Of course this is all a plan.” Her slender finger pointed down at Sora’s body, which Nico attempted to shield from her view. “That girl, and what Pan’s mere presence has done to her body, her very soul, is the linchpin of my plans. But she is also the only one who can stop me. You cannot afford to pass this up.”

Abby, Nico and Amina stared at the woman, conflicted on the decision. But Douglas was still not convinced, and his sword arm did not waver. “If she’s your linchpin, as you put it, I say the risk isn’t worth it. She’s dead, you’re stopped.”

“For now, old soldier,” said the woman, who actually turned to face him. Well, as much as she could, given that what was supposed to be her face was instead a black void under a hood. “Her death has halted my plans, yes, but I can try again in a century or six. Would you rather wait for your descendants to deal with my plans, or stop me right now?” She chuckled again. “Oh, and before you ask; do you really think I’d stand here so casually if I didn’t know you stood absolutely no chance against me?”

Douglas grit his teeth and kept his glare, but he knew she was right. He knew overconfidence when he saw it, and there was none in her composure. Her superiority wasn’t mere boasting, but simple fact. Douglas dropped his sword arm to his side. “In that case,” Douglas said. “I’ll do it.”

“What?” The word came from every lip save the woman’s. But though everyone said the same thing, there were two conflicting emotions behind each one. While Nico, Amina and Darius said it with shock at Douglas’ willingness to sacrifice himself for people he didn’t know, Abby said it with desperation as she grabbed him by the shoulders. “What do you think you’re doing?” she asked, standing on the tips of her toes and pulling Douglas down to eye level. “Why would you offer yourself like that?”

“Because whatever this witch has planned, Sora’s going to need all the help she can get,” Douglas said. “Besides...it feels like the right time.”

“Screw that,” Said Nico, who stood up and walked over to Douglas. “If anyone has to die so she can live, it’ll be me. You don’t know us Douglas, you don’t have to do this.”

Douglas walked up to Nico. “I have been denied many things, Nico,” he said. “Am I not allowed to die how I choose?”

“Gods, you are depressing,” nico said, rolling his eyes. “I’m not letting you die for a bunch of strangers.”

“Do not presume to know me, maki,” Douglas growled. If either one had anything else to add, Amina shooting them both in the back and rendering them unconscious silenced them. 

Abby gasped as both men fell to the floor, while Darius scrambled to his feet to get to his brother. “A-amina, what are you…?” Abby asked as Amina made her way over to the cloaked woman.

“Have you come to a decision?” asked the woman, who held out her hand.

Amina nodded and took the hand without question. 

“Amina!” Abby shouted, running over to the two. With a wave of her hand, the woman sent Abby tumbling back until her head hit the wall, rendering her unconscious as well.

“No more interruptions,” she said, returning her gaze to Amina. “Are you ready?”

Amina took a deep breath before nodding. The woman’s grip on her tightened, and black electricity arced between them. The electricity found its way to Sora’s body, surging through her as it passed through Amina. Amina felt her very essence bleed away as her life force was transferred to her friend. Though painful beyond compare, Amina felt oddly at peace. And soon, there was no feeling at all.

* * *

 

Sora’s body had not been treated kindly today. Her day began with a swirling mind that even the heaviest of drinkers would envy, along with the revelation that she and her friends had been frozen in time for 8 years (and in that time, the once pint sized Abby had gotten her hands on some legs to be proud of). She then had her body shanghaied by some ancient shadow demon from another dimension or some such shit. And after hours of feeling every torment from the monster that called itself pan, as it walked around admiring its new form, it was over. Sora felt the stinging release of death, and then felt nothing.

And then, she woke up.

Sora shot up from her spot on the cold tile floor, gasping for precious air. Her body felt like an old machine that had been turned off for too long; every part roaring with life, and taking its sweet time getting running again. When her legs regained their feeling, she stumbled to her knees and tried to move around. Sight and color blurred back to her eyes, allowing her to see the room around her. She was in the throne room that Pan was sitting in, awaiting her friends’ arrival. Speaking of whom, all but Darius were unconscious on the ground. The eponymous Darius looked up, and saw Sora alive and well. “It worked,” he said breathlessly. “It actually worked.”

“Darius…?” Sora asked through a still swirling head. She then noticed the prone body of Nico laying before her. Sora immediately crawled to her friend’s side and held his head in her hands. Her chest unwound when she felt his breathing. He was alive. They all were. Sora sighed in relief. “We lived…”

“Not exactly…” murmured Darius. Sora looked up at him in confusion, and finally noticed the pained whimpers of Hayate behind her. She looked back, and her heart stopped in her chest.

There laid the lifeless body of one of her oldest friends; Amina Dreyheart.

Soon, the others awoke as well, and looked to find Sora slumped over the body of her friend. Abby returned to her dumbstruck state, Douglas hung his head, and Nico forced himself to his feet to walk over to her. Before Nico could place his hand on her shoulder, Sora stood up, carrying Amina bridal style. “C’mon guys,” she said. “We’re going home…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took a while. Yeah, I just completely lost interest. But I will do my best to make sure it won't take this long next time


	8. Welcome to Diamond Soul

_ Before him knelt the rebel, arms clad in irons, her hair thrown over her face as her head hung low before him. The soldiers who brought her stepped aside, allowing the general to step closer to his prisoner, and inspect her with his single blue eye. He spoke, his voice far too young to carry such weight and experience behind it. “Who are you?”  _

_ The rebel looked up, a beautiful face armed with a murderous scowl. She replied with a dry throat, but her voice carried precision, and deadly focus. “I am the slave who stands behind the conqueror. Who lifts above his head a golden crown, and whispers into his ear a warning...That all glory is fleeting.” _

* * *

 

A considerably large bump shook Douglas awake, causing him to grab onto a barrel to keep balance. For a moment, Douglas had forgotten where he was. But after he’d reminded himself that the dream was only that, he remembered. They had hitched a ride on a wagon, and were heading down the mountain. They had left the castle an afternoon ago, and wherever they were going now, Douglas had forgotten to ask. Perhaps now was a good time. He looked around the cart. Nico was sitting next to Sora, who still had the now bundled body of Amina lying in her lap. Darius was close by, but kept a safe distance from his brother for reasons only slightly clear to Douglas. And Abby, interestingly enough, was sitting right next to him. Her eyes kept on the back of Sora’s head and never wavered, but for some reason, she chose to sit by him, all the way across the wagon.

Douglas sighed. “You can go to her, you know,” he told Abby.

“What would I say…?” Abby asked. “I failed them…” Her voice was like a leaf caught in a strong breeze; delicate and shaking. Her strength and resilience from before had vanished, as it had availed her nothing.

“If you failed,” Douglas said, laying a hand on her shoulder. “They wouldn’t be here now.”

“But I had a plan,” Abby said. “If I had just-”

“The plan is always the first casualty,” Douglas interrupted. “It’s what you do after that which defines you. And all things considered, you did brilliantly.”

Abby broke her stare from Sora to look at Douglas, who smiled. A reassuring smile didn’t seem to fit on Douglas’ face, but its presence brought her some comfort. She wiped a tear that was building on her right eye and smiled as best as she could. “Thank you, Douglas,” she said. “For everything.” So, with a few deep breaths, Abby slowly made her way over to Sora. After testing the proverbial waters, Abby deemed it safe to sit down next to her friend, and place her hand on her shoulder.

Douglas, meanwhile, leaned back to look a the group. What the hell was he doing here? That question had cropped up more than once today, and now it no longer had more pressing matters to silence it. Indeed, Douglas owed these people nothing, yet he helped them without question. This was...unlike him, to say the least. Perhaps traveling alone for so long left him yearning for any kind of companionship. Maybe Oblivion, sensing the demonic presence in the castle, subconsciously drove him to action.

Perhaps, considering the company he found in that castle, it was atonement. If that was the case, if anyone failed, it was him.

Douglas shook off the thoughts as he remembered he had a pressing question. “So where are we going now?” he asked.

Nico perked up and looked at Douglas, as if he had completely forgotten the swordsman was there. Nico forced a chuckle. “Well, would you like us to get you a new shirt?”

Douglas smirked back. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt,” he said. “But I had in mind a more permanent destination.” 

Nico’s chuckle stopped as he thought. He turned to Sora and gently shook her. “Anywhere you wanna go?” he asked.

“I...I don’t even know,” Sora murmured. “8 years...is there even a home for any of us anymore?”

Nico rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, ya haven’t been around to pay rent for about 8 years, so I imagine your apartment’s off the table.”

Sora groaned. “Gods, they probably sold all my stuff,” she growled.

Nico’s shoulders drooped. “They probably sold all our stuff…” he said as the realization dawned on him. “My snow globes collection…”

“Is probably scattered all over Fiore by now,” Sora finished.

Nico’s hands went into his hair as he groaned in frustration. “It took me 5 YEARS to get that collection!” 

As Nico descended into frustrated cursing, Sora turned to Abby. “You have any idea where we should go?” She asked.

Abby smiled. “Yeah, actually,” she replied. “There’s a guild I work at these days. They’re just starting out, so they’ll be chomping at the bit for new members.”

Sora sighed and half-smiled. “Good a place as any to start over,” she said.

Nico, having finished his rambling, sat himself down next to Douglas, who was rifling through his pockets. Nico looked over to see what he was looking for. “Lose somethin?” he asked.

“I know I put it in my pants pocket…” Douglas grumbled before producing what he was looking for. It was a smoking pipe, made of what Nico hazarded to guess was oak and ivory. His uncertainty came from the fact that while the texture in the stone decoration of the pipe reminded him of ivory, the last time he checked, ivory wasn’t bright blue. Once Douglas had the pipe, he continued his search until he found a small cloth bag of tobacco, which he poured into the pipe. After returning the bag to his pocket, Douglas felt around, but couldn’t find his match box. Douglas growled under his breath. “God dammit…” Douglas crossed his arms and grunted, prompting Nico to hand him his own box of matches. Douglas raised an eyebrow at this. “Didn’t take you for a smoker.”

“I’m not,” Nico said with a shrug. “But ya never know when ya gonna need some matches.”

Douglas looked between Nico and the matchbox for a moment or two before taking a match from the box. “Thanks,” he grunted. He dragged the match against the wood floor of the wagon and stuck the lit match into his pipe. After putting out the match and tossing it away, Douglas leaned back to relax as smoke gently wafted from his pipe. 

Another hour went by before Douglas was shaken by the cart stopping in its tracks. Douglas looked up, seeing Abby pay off the wagon driver and the others leave the cart. Douglas sat up, dumped out the contents of the pipe, and hopped off the wagon to join Abby.

“Thanks again for the ride,” Abby said to the wagon driver as he rode off down the road. Abby then turned to her friends and smiled, gesturing to her left with both hands. “Here we are! Welcome to Diamond Soul!”

Sora, Nico, Darius, Hayate and Douglas all turned to where Abby was gesturing towards. What they saw surprised them, to say the least. What stood before them was not a guild hall by usual definition. Whereas most guild halls, even the smaller ones, were mandated by the state to be at least three stories tall, big enough to house at least 15 people at once, and stationed a good mile or two inside a moderate population center, the building that stood before them was….well, not that. 

“Well, Abby,” said Nico, who forced on a smile. “It’s, uh…”

“It’s a pub,” Douglas said. “You have brought us to a pub.” Indeed, a pub it was. 2 stories tall, situated a half-mile outside of the nearest village, and looked barely big and stable enough to handle a single happy hour, let alone a mages guild. 

Abby chuckled sheepishly and placed her hand behind her head. “W-well, it’s a NICE pub,” she said. And then the D on the small diamon soul sign on the front door fell off. Abby chuckled some more. 

Darius shrugged. “Well, it’s a pub, so at least there’ll be drinks,” he said.

“At this point, I’d settle for a bed,” said Sora, who carried Amina’s body up to the door. Her grunts from carrying the wrapped up body only further brought down the mood. Nico walked up to her and tried to offer that he help carry her, but Sora cut him off with a sharp “I got it.” So Nico settled on opening the door for her.

Nico’s charity was rewarded with a dictionary flying right into his face with the force of a thrown stone. The redhead was laid flat on his back by the impact, prompting a jump of shock from the others. A gasp from inside the pub caught their attention next. Inside were two people, one had his head ducked down, and the other behind him had her hands clasped over her mouth, post gasp. “Oh gods,” she said. “I’m so sorry, sir, are you okay?” The woman sighed in relief when Nico held up his thumb. She walked out to greet her new guests, and to help Nico off the ground. 

Douglas looked down at the woman as she helped Nico to his feet. The mysterious woman, who Douglas guessed was the owner of the establishment, was the exact personification of what many people think of when they hear the word “Mom”. Auburn hair that flowed neatly down a porcelain face, a clean white shirt buttoned up almost to the top, paired with a aproned pair of khakis. Douglas half expected to be offered a batch of cookies in the immediate future. “Everyone,” said Abby, who gestured to the woman as she stood back up. “This is Clarice Elsway; the guild master.”

Clarice gave everyone a smile guaranteed to induce diabetes in all of them later in life. “It’s so nice to meet all of you,” she said. “I’ll make you all some cookies later.” Called it. Clarice turned around and gestured to the man still in the doorway. The man was pint sized anger in a torn pair of half jeans. “This is Tora Leto,” said Clarice. “And he was the one I was initially aiming for.” Tora huffed and walked back inside. And in that one moment, Douglas’ mind immediately conjured five different plans to kill Mr. Leto. Clarice huffed. “I swear he can be really nice,” she said. “Anyways, why don’t you all come inside?”

The group followed Clarice into the guild hall, Douglas setting the fallen D on a nearby barrel. 

Sora caught up with Clarice, still lugging the body in her arms. “Master Elsway,” she said. “I...is there an open plat of land out back?”

Clarice sighed, looking down at the body. “Poor dear…” she muttered before smiling up at Sora as best as she could. “I’ll contact the local funeral home and have a casket brought over. In the meantime, there’s a bed upstairs you can lay her on.”

Sora sighed in relief. “Thank you Master Elsway,” she said.

Clarice rested a hand on Sora’s shoulder. “Please dear, it’s Clarice.” Clarice hugged the earth mage before showing her to the stairway that led up to the bedrooms. 

Douglas watched as Sora carried Amina’s body upstairs. His mind swirled with emotions, completely at a loss for which one to feel. He bristled when Clarice laid her hand on his upper arm. “Were you and her friends?” she asked him.

Douglas huffed and put his hands in his pants pockets. “No...no, we weren’t,” he said.

“You know, we have some spare clothes, if you’d like,” Clarice said, gesturing to Douglas’ shirtless torso.

Douglas smiled at Clarice. “Thank you ma’am, that would be wonderful,” he said.

“Men’s bedroom is upstairs to your left. Pick whichever one you want.” Douglas gave a small wave of thanks before making his way upstairs as well.

Abby approached Clarice from behind. “Thanks for this, Clarice,” she said. “They just...need some time to adjust.”

“Oh I’m sure,” Clarice replied with a forced chuckle. “Even if they don’t join, they can stay as long as they like.”

“Thank you.” Clarice and Abby hugged before Abby stepped back. “I should check on Sora.” With that, she too made her way upstairs.

Darius, meanwhile, found the bar and took a seat, with Hayate curling up at his feet. “Barkeep,” said Darius, who laid a handful of jewel on the table. “Something strong.”

* * *

 

Abby knew exactly which room Sora had taken Amina’s body. Mostly on account of all the empty room having open doors. Abby gently knocked on the door to Sora’s room, knowing she was still inside. What she did not know, was what she was going to say to her.  _ Sorry my 8 years spent planning to get you guys out ended with you getting possessed and your best friend dying,  _ didn’t sound to her like the appropriate thing to say. So, Abby decided to wing it. “Sora,” she said. “Can...can I come in?” No response. Abby slowly cracked open the door to peer inside. Where she found Sora looking down at Amina, with Nico standing next to her, arm around her shoulders. 

“Why the hell would she do something like this?” She heard Sora mutter. 

“You know the answer,” Nico replied, holding her closer. “She had a debt. Guess she thought this would repay it. And more than that, she was your friend.”

Sora took a deep breath, he shoulder slumped as far as they could go. “Did you, you know, offer yourself?”

“Of course I did,” Nico said. “Interestingly enough, that Douglas guy did too. Probably just to make sure Abby wouldn’t.”

Sora’s head dropped, and Nico lifted the other arm to wrap around Sora’s, only for it to drop back to its original position without her noticing. Abby tried to open the door to go talk to them, but instead closed the door quietly and walked away.

8 years. They didn’t need her then, and they don’t now.

* * *

 

Red plaid wasn’t exactly his color, but it was a shirt, so Douglas refrained from complaining. He was about to put it on when he heard the door creak open behind him. Douglas turned around to find another girl, this one seeming around 19. She had long white hair that fell down to her shoulders, with purple coloring the ends. Her attire was a light purple button up shirt with a blue bow tie, matched with a dark blue pleated skirt that went down to her knees. She was also seemingly frozen to the spot, staring at him. Douglas ended his investigation of his new visitor to look at her oddly drained face. “Can I help you ma’am?” he asked, slipping his new shirt over his shoulders.

“Can you, uh, keep the shirt off for a second?” she asked, pointing a shaky finger at him. Specifically his back.

Douglas craned his neck to look at his back. He then looked back at her and shrugged. “No need for alarm, ma’am, I-” he tried to get out. Only to realize that she had practically flown up to him, her light purple eyes filled with a mix of panic and outrage.

“No need for alarm?” She asked, her voice climbing an octave with each syllable. She grabbed him by the arm and turned him all the way around, giving her a clear view of his back. “Fuck you, no need for alarm! How long has your back been like this?”

“Apologies ma’am,” Douglas said as politely as he could muster. “I haven’t been in Fiore for a while, I just got back a few weeks ago. Is it no longer considered polite for a girl to ask a man’s name before forcibly removing his shirt? Or introducing herself, for that matter?”

Krystal rolled her eyes. “I’m Krystal Vastia, the guild’s doctor,” she said.

“Vastia?” asked Douglas. “You mean like-YEOOOOWW!” Douglas practically jumped out of his skin when Krystal poked a particularly sore spot on his back with her very,  _ very  _ sharp nails.

“No relation, I assure you,” she said, pushing him face down onto the bed. She then proceeded to crawl onto the bed, sitting on his legs to hold him down while she inspected his back more closely. 

“Get off me you psychotic-hmphmphm,” Douglas was silenced by Krystal accidentally shoving his face into the mattress.

“You’ve yet to answer my question sir,” she said, finally noticing that she was smothering Douglas. “Oops, heh, sorry.” She allowed Douglas to pull his head up for air.

“I’ve had them since I was a child,” he said through gritted teeth. “Now would you get off?”

“I don’t understand, you should be in constant searing pain from these,” she said. “Hell, barring that, how are you not dead?”

“Get the hell off of me and maybe I’ll tell you!” Douglas shouted. “Or maybe I’ll kill you, depends on if you keep poking my burns or not.”

Just then, another set of footsteps came through the door and abruptly stopped. Douglas rolled his eyes, somehow knowing exactly who it was.

“Oh, hey Abby!” Said krystal to the white faced light mage. Krystal’s head turned on its side in confusion. “What?”

“Ms. Vastia,” Douglas said lowly. “Get off. Right. Now.”

Krystal looked down and finally noticed the position they were in. As if all sense of reality finally returned to her, Krystal practically leapt off of Douglas and backed up into the wall. “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, I am so sorry!” She said. She turned to Abby, waving her hands back and forth. “I swear it wasn’t what it looked like.”

Abby looked between the two. Krystal was twiddling her thumbs in shame, and Douglas was grumbling about murder while getting his shirt on at last. Abby groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Krystal, how many times have I told you not to go insane on new guild members?”

Krystal bowed over and over to Douglas. “I’m so sorry, sir. I just saw your back and I, well, I snapped.”

Douglas took a deep breath, glaring down at the young girl. But he couldn’t bring himself to put up the effort to be mad, so he deflated. “Whatever,” he said, turning to Abby. “And I don’t recall saying I was going to join.”

Abby turned to Douglas, surprised. “Wait...you’re not staying?”

Douglas shrugged. “I’ve never been much of a group person,” he said. “Besides, I might as well. When Sora gets done mourning, she’s going to resume her questionnaire from before. And then you really won’t want me around. I’m going to spare you that.” 

“I’m uh, just gonna leave,” said Krystal, who quietly stepped out of the room.

“D-Douglas,” said Abby, who was now rubbing her arm. “I just...I thought we…”

“What?” Douglas asked. “Abby we’ve known each other for a day at most. So...we what?” 

Abby’s head dropped down, and she could only offer the faintest of shrugs. “I...I don’t know.”

Douglas softened slightly when he saw her deflate like she did. But he took a deep breath and silenced those feelings. “I appreciate the offer, I do. But I just can’t...not again.” Douglas walked past Abby and made it to the doorway. Only there did he stop and let out a small. “I’m sorry.” Before leaving the room, and leaving Abby alone...


	9. Adjusting

“So you’re leaving then?” Clarice asked Douglas, who was in the middle of one last drink before he headed out. 

“Yeah,” said Douglas, who set the empty shot glass on top of a jewel bill, paying for his drink. 

“It’s a shame, we would’ve loved to have you,” she said as Douglas rose from the bar.

Douglas turned to Clarice and shook her hand. “The offer is greatly appreciated, but I really must get back on the road.”

“Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where we are,” Clarice said with a smile before retracting her hand. 

Douglas smiled at Clarice, his throat catching any words before they could come out. So he gave a small wave of his hand and made his way to the door. “I talked to Abby a little while ago,” Clarice said without even turning around. Douglas stopped just shy of the doorknob. “Whatever you’re afraid of, you can’t beat it by running away.”

Douglas opened the door, and stepped out of the guild. The day had grown windy as it wound down into late afternoon. Somehow the wind had drawn Douglas’ attention to an open water barrel adjacent to the door. Inside he saw a reflection he wished he hadn’t. The wind blew. “Shut up,” Douglas mumbled. “This is the right thing to do and you know it.” With that, he lit his pipe, tucked his hands into his pockets, and made his way down the road.

* * *

 

“So, asshole left, huh?” asked Sora as she poured herself and Abby a drink.

“You shouldn’t drink, Sora,” Abby warned. Well, more mumbled if we’re being honest.

“Screw that, I’m 26,” Sora snorted.

“Only by a technicality,” Abby shot back before pushing away the drink. “And I don’t drink.”

Sora shrugged and downed both shot glasses. Sora shivered as the alcohol made its way through her. “Woah, feel that shit all the way to your toes.” Sora put down the glasses and looked Abby dead in the eyes. “Why are you getting so bummed over this guy? He was right, you knew him for, what, a day?”

Abby dropped her head to look down at the table.  _ Perhaps...in another life...we could’ve been…  _ Those words kept ringing through her head every time Abby tried to believe what Sora and Douglas had been telling her. Abby chuckled. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I’ve uh, been a real wet blanket today, haven’t I?”

Sora smiled and patted her shoulder. “Hey, you’ve had a long couple of days. I’m surprised you’re still awake.” Sora leaned back and breathed deep. “8 years, huh…?”

“Yeah,” Abby replied under her breath.

“Have you been okay?” Abby looked up at Sora, who laid her hands on hers. 

Abby clenched her teeth behind pursed lips. Eventually, however, the emotion overwhelmed her, causing her to pull Sora into a hug. “It’s been so hard…” she sobbed. “I had no one for so long, and now...now I finally saved you and I, I, oh onee-chan.” Abby descended into joyful sobs, while Sora calmly stroked her friend’s back and held her tighter.

* * *

 

Seeing as how the Maki siblings were the size of trees themselves, Clarice felt it only fitting that they be on firewood duty. As if it wouldn’t have been difficult enough for the two, because the wind had started carrying the mountain cold down into the little village Diamond Soul was stationed at, Nico and Darius had to perform the work bundled up like gigantic human burritos with axes.

“I don’t get it,” said Darius, who wrestled with his large coat as he tried to lift the axe farther than an inch above his head. “Ya got magic, bro, can’t ya just slice these trees down with your shadow powers?”

Nico stopped his chopping and turned to Darius, deadpan. “What? What, no. Shadows can’t slice, that’s just stupid.”

“And yet they can catch a fully grown human flying through the air,” Darius mumbled. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” The two continued chopping in peace. Well, awkward silence so thick you could cut it with a knife, but PEACEFUL awkward silence. “So, bro,” said Darius. “What exactly did you do before, well, all this shit?”

Nico shrugged. “Mostly just traveled around with Sora.”

“Before that?”

“Don’t remember.”

Darius dropped his axe and turned around. “Wait, you have amnesia?” 

Nico also stopped chopping, but didn’t turn to face Darius. “You don’t remember, do you?”

“Remember what?”

“You’re the reason I have amnesia, numbnuts!” nico shouted, turning around and storming up to Darius’ face. 

Darius’ face was blank from confusion. But as he thought back through recent events, the parts began to click into place. Darius’ face dropped like a stone as he looked off into nowhere in particular. “When Padma was…” Darius then looked back at Nico. “I…”

“You attacked me, yes,” nico replied, backing up to cool himself off. “If it wasn’t for Sora, I would’ve died. Instead I just lost my entire life.”

Darius took a cautious step towards Nico. “You...don’t seem all that broken up over that fact.”

Nico shrugged. “To be entirely honest, I can’t bring myself to give a damn about who I was,” he said with a dry chuckle. “I like it just fine where I am now.”

“Brother, I, I don’t know what to tell ya,” Darius said, shuffling in the snow.

“Well don’t even think about apologizin,” Nico said, turning back to him. “It wasn’t your fault, ya got nothin to apologize for.”

“I kinda disagree,” Darius replied with a forced out laugh. 

Nico patted Darius on the shoulder. “Well, takin the choice away from ya on this one. Now cmon, we got work to do.”

“Yeah…” Darius said before grabbing his axe. He spent the rest of the time out there thinking of how he would ever get his brother to forgive him.

* * *

 

The wind blew. “No I don’t want to talk about it,” Douglas said. The swordsman had wandered further up the mountain, still being tormented by the voice in his head and the wind nipping at his skin. Another gust of wind. “Because there’s nothing to talk about. She saved my life, I saved her and her friend’s lives. We are even, it’s done.” The wind blew again. “Yes it is...YES, it IS.” Any passers by who would’ve come across this conversation would find the whole display quite concerning. 

Douglas smacked his lips together, feeling their dryness. Luckily, he happened upon a river. Another, somehow sassier, gust of wind. “Yes I know there’s water at the guildhall, I’m not going back.” Douglas was halfway down to the stream when one last gust of wind rushed by him. The straw had broken the camel’s back, and Douglas whipped around to face the wind. “What do you want from me!? You know damn well how they’ll react! They’ll turn on me and you know it! It’s better this way...it’s better. So leave me be.” Douglas knelt down at the stream to grab a handful of water. And there, in the pond, was the reflection again. In place of his own face was that of a raven haired young woman dressed in black. Oblivion looked straight into her master’s eyes and gave him that infuriating look. Douglas tightened his jaw and clenched his fist. “I must be out of my mind,” he said before standing up and running back down the mountain.

* * *

 

Steam rolled out of the shower and onto the fine oak floor as Sora stepped out. The nude earth mage grabbed two towels off the rack and wrapped them around her body and hair. With a grunt, she strained her neck to the side until she heard it pop. After the day she’d had, a warm refreshing shower was exactly what she needed. Especially since she technically hadn’t had a shower in 8 years. Sora groaned as she stretched her back  _ Jeez, who knew 8 years frozen to the spot and then getting possessed by a demon would give you such a crick in the neck?  _ She thought to herself as she walked to the mirror. Sora rubbed the sleep from her eyes with one hand and rubbed the steam off the mirror with the other. When she looked in the now clear mirror, however, Sora let out a surprised YIPE and leapt back two feet. In the mirror floated a vaguely human shaped mass of shadows. And while Sora couldn’t say for sure, she could’ve sworn it was giving her a shit eating grin. “What the hell are you?”

“You know damn well,” said the voice in her head. 

Sora’s eyes widened. “P-Pan?” she asked.

“The one and only, kiddo,” replied the shadow. His “arm” then lifted up and did something akin to a point. “Also, very nice.”

Sora looked down and immediately stretched both ends of the towel to better cover herself. “What the fuck are you still doing in my head?!”

Pan shrugged. “Honestly, not sure. I should’ve died when your friend ran me through with a bolt of fucking lightning, but apparently not. Though if you meant more in the present tense-” he pointed again, this time past Sora. Sora followed his finger to a mirror in the shower. “-Enjoying the view.” Sora then put a hole in the mirror and the wall behind it. Sora retracted her fist, her face so red hot it was steaming. “How long are you gonna be stuck here?” She growled.

Pan continued speaking inside Sora’s head. “Seeing as how I’m permanently part of your mind, I should eventually fade back into your subconscious….maybe.”

Sora grumbled under her breath as she retrieved her clean clothes. “You need mirrors to see me, right?”

“Yeah, but your eyes do just fine.”

“I hate you...” Seemed life wasn’t quite done shitting on her just yet…

* * *

 

The day wound down from late afternoon to early night. The sun had rested behind the mountains, leaving only the snow to quietly fall outside the small guild hall. The firewood gathered by Nico and Darius made the inside warm and cozy. The mood of the mages, however, was anything but. The funeral home had just delivered the coffin for Amina, but it was too dark and cold outside to bury her that night. So, the occupied casket was left on a sturdy dining hall table, as it would’ve been too heavy for the bed Amina was previously laying on. Its presence brought down the mood of the room like a stone. Luckily, Clarice had a solution. “Who’s hungry?” she called out from the kitchen behind the bar. Clarice walked out with a large plate of roasted chicken and set it on a table. 

Abby, Sora, Nico and the rest gathered in the dining hall for dinner. “Oh gods, I just realized I haven’t eaten in 8 years,” said Nico with a chuckle before gorging himself.

Abby and Sora laughed together before grabbing their plates and lifting them above their heads, out of Nico’s reach. “Jeez bro, have some dignity,” said Darius with a mouth full of chicken. 

Sora looked up at her plate, contemplated it for a second, then handed it to Nico. Abby chuckled. “Really? 8 years without food and you’re still being picky?”

“Vegetarian, kiddo,” Sora replied. “I don’t eat anything with a face.”

“Oh my, I’m so sorry,” said Clarice. “I’ll whip up a salad for you immediately.”

“That’s not nece-and she’s gone,” said Sora, who watched Clarice bolt into the kitchen. Then, a knock at the door. The mages turned to look at the door. “Who the hell would it be at this hour?”

“I’ll go check,” said Abby. She walked over to the guild doors and cracked them open. Abby’s face went deadpan, letting go of the door allowing it to drift open. Standing in the doorway, was a man in a chicken suit. “Um, can we help you…?” asked Abby.

The chicken man said nothing, merely looking down at Abby, then up at the dining table, where he saw the plate of roasted chicken. The chicken man looked down at Abby, and after a full minute of staring, cried out. “REVENGE!!!” And proceeded to chase Abby around the dining hall, crying out “revenge” over and over.

A vein popped in Sora’s forehead as she grit her teeth in annoyance. “Okay, enough,” she said, sticking out her foot. The chicken man tripped over Sora’s foot and rolled until he hit the wall. Sora stomped over and grabbed the head of the costume. “I swear if it’s old man jenkins…” Sora pulled off the chicken head, revealing Douglas underneath. 

“Hello,” said Douglas with a mirthful grin.

“Douglas?” Abby asked as she walked up to him. “Y-you came back?”

“In a chicken suit?” Nico chimed in. 

“Long story, the moral of which is: never trust pygmy marmosets,” said Douglas.

“I don’t get it, why are you back?” asked Sora.

Douglas stood up and dusted himself off. “I...was talked into it, you could say. I came back to, well...pay my respects.” Douglas gestured to the casket in the middle of the room.  

“And the chicken suit…?” Nico asked.

“Let’s just say that this-” Douglas pulled a bottle of wine from the chicken suit. “-was way more complicated to find than it should’ve been.”

Sora tilted her head to the side. “Ooookay. So, now what?”

“Now we bury her, as I believe is the custom,” Douglas replied. 

“Well, we can’t,” said Abby. “It’s too cold outside, the ground is too tough to break up.”

“And using my earth powers to make a grave just feels wrong,” Sora chimed in. 

“Hmmm,” Douglas said to himself. “You got a shovel?”

* * *

 

Within an hour, Douglas had dug the grave in the open plat behind the guild hall. Despite biting winds and two shovels breaking on the frozen dirt, Douglas managed to finish it and look no worse for wear (at least, no more than he usually does). Using her magic, Sora created a small grave marker for Amina, and by midnight, the mage was buried.

Very little was said, but more than enough was felt. Abby stayed next to Sora, with Nico standing on her other side. Occasionally, Abby would steal glances at Douglas. He too, remained silent, but gripped that bottle of wine in his hand, unopened. She wanted to say something to him, but decided to save it for after the funeral.

After he was sure everyone had left, Douglas walked up to the grave marker and uncorked the wine. Douglas looked down at the grave marker solemnly. “I know I probably shouldn’t be here…” he murmured. “I know I probably have no right, but even so I...I’m...I’m not good at this, am I?” Douglas let out a humorless chuckle. “A lot has happened, to both of us. I want to be different, and I, I think this is where I can do that. So if you can hear me, if I was wrong this entire time...hear this.” Douglas slowly poured the wine over the grave marker, soaking the stone in aged purple liquid. And then, quietly, Douglas began singing. A song that was in no tongue known to this world, but one they both knew well. It was a song for soldiers, of remembering the sacrifice of warriors, though the world may forget them. And above all else, it was a promise; to carry their weight for the rest of their lives. The song ended with the last drop of wine, and Douglas smashed the bottle against a nearby stone, placing the unbroken half in the dirt below the marker. Douglas said nothing else, simply turning to go back to the guild hall. Not noticing that Abby had been watching him the entire time from her window upstairs.

* * *

 

Douglas was greeted with a cup of hot chocolate when he entered the dining hall. Clarice smiled at the swordsman. “You were out there for so long, I thought you deserved a cup of hot cocoa,” she said. Douglas smiled politely and took the cup before sitting down at the bar. 

Sora sat down next to him. “Thanks for that,” she mumbled.

Douglas smiled back. “It was the least I could do,” he said.  
“Don’t think you’re out of the woods yet, though,” Sora said, grabbing him by the arm like a vice. “Abby told me about what happened between you two. You got some nerve coming back like nothing’s wrong.”

Douglas sighed, looking down at his drink. “Yeah, I know. If you’ll release my arm, I’ll go apologize.”

“You’d better.” Sora let go of Douglas’ arm, allowing him to stand up and walk to the stairs. Where Abby was already there waiting.

“Ah, Abby, I-” Douglas was about to say.

“Tell me everything,” Abby said sharply, her arms crossed. “You promised me you’d tell me everything when the stuff in the castle was over. Well, if you want me to forgive you, you’ll tell me everything.”

Douglas froze, looking up at her deep blue eyes, which were locked on him like arrows. “Alright, that’s fair,” he replied. “In fact, I’ll tell all of you.” Douglas walked back down the stairs and sat at the end of the dining hall table. The others sat at the table as well, watching him intently. Douglas steeled himself before continuing. “My name is Douglas Murdoch; Chevalier General of the Edolan military.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this took its sweet ass time, huh? Well, what can ya do? Hopefully the next one won't be nearly as long a wait.


End file.
